


No lo sé

by isablanco



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alcohol, Anorexia, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Oral Sex, Scourge, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isablanco/pseuds/isablanco
Summary: Cordelia revive a Madison después de que Zoe la encontrara enterrada. Madison debe adaptarse a la vida en la academia y no lo lleva bien.No he visto la temporada 8 pero si he leído algunos fics sobre Zoe/Madison, así que he recogido un par de elementos que he leído como los diferentes universos y cosas así y haré mi propia versión. Mi intención es que sea un fic donde Madison realmente lo pase mal, pero espero que el final sea un Zoe/Madison esponjoso.Iré añadiendo más etiquetas como: anorexia, azotes...(Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía)
Relationships: Madison Montgomery/Kyle Spencer, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Comments: 21
Kudos: 22





	1. Inicio de una tortura

La casa era mucho más ruidosa de lo que recordaba, tal vez fueran las nuevas integrantes del aquelarre o tal vez fuera que desde que salió del infierno no podía dejar de oír ruidos, gritos, palabras susurradas. Se estaba volviendo loca y solo llevaba una hora de vuelta. 

Queenie la llevo a una habitación compartida con cuatro literas, se acercó a una que tenía sobre ella sabanas limpias.

\- Esta es tu nueva cama Madison- La rubia miro alrededor, no era la habitación que compartía con Zoe.  
\- ¿Cuánta gente duerme aquí?  
\- Contigo la habitación está completa  
\- ¿Vosotras dormís aquí?   
\- No, los miembros del consejo dormimos solos. – Queenie suspiro irritada   
\- ¿Y porque no puedo dormir en mi antigua habitación con Zoe?  
\- No lo sé perra, Cordelia me pidió que te dejara aquí. Ya sabes dónde está la ducha, tienes una hora para lavarte y luego debes ir su despacho, te hará saber las nuevas normas. – Tras decir esto la dejo sola en la habitación.

Madison se fue al baño, preparo la ducha y cuando se metió los monstruos llegaron, todas las situaciones horrendas vividas allí y en el infierno empezaron a pasar delante de sus ojos. Se acurrucó en el fondo de la bañera llorando, pero antes de que pudiera desahogarse oyó como la puerta se abría, se levantó para cerrar el grifo y gritar a la persona que había entrado sin llamar, alguien la sacó rápidamente de la ducha sin siquiera darle tiempo a hacerlo. 

Se encontró frente al espejo del baño con Kyle detrás de ella, apretando su garganta con una mano y con el otro brazo agarrando su cintura. Madison no podía moverse, solo podía clavar su mirada en el espejo, Kyle se veía furioso.

\- Hola Madison, quiero que te mantengas calla y quietecita ¿Has entendido? – Dijo mientras restringía el suministro de aire de Madison, esta intento asentir – Bien, estas viva porque Zoe encontró tu cuerpo sepultado en el sótano - Dijo apretando un poco más su agarre en el cuello de la chica – No sé si lo sabes pero han pasado cinco años desde que te mate. ¿Cuántas veces crees que podrás morir y luego revivir? No creo que te queden muchas oportunidades… Así que escucha con atención, aún no saben que te maté y estoy seguro de que Cordelia te lo va a preguntar. Como digas algo que le haga sospechar que fui yo, te cortaré en trocitos tan pequeños que parecerás un puzzle de mil piezas. 

Tras decir esto Kyle retiro su mano de la garganta de Madison, lo que provoco que la bruja pudiera respirar de manera regular de nuevo. Madison vio por el espejo que empezaba a aparecer un ronchón rojo en su cuello.

\- Ahora quiero te agarres al lavabo y te recuestes hacia el cristal- Dijo rozando con la mano liberada el culo de Madison. 

Esta entró en pánico e intento sin existo alejarse de él, Kyle clavo con más fuerza su brazo en el estómago de la chica causando que Madison jadeara de dolor.

\- Sera por las malas entonces… - Rápidamente obligó a Madison a inclinarse mientras bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón. – Como hagas un solo ruido te volveré a ahogar – inmediatamente después se introdujo en ella.

Quiso llegar hasta el fondo de un solo golpe pero Madison estaba tan asustada y seca que solo pudo introducir un par de centímetros.

\- Mierda, cinco años muerta y pareces virgen.

Tras varios golpes erráticos algo se rompió dentó de ella, un grito bajo lleno el baño y segundos después un chorro de sangre cayó al suelo de entre sus piernas. Esto no hizo que Kyle desistiera en su empeño, si no que por el contrario lo animo a empujar más fuerte haciendo que la hemorragia fuera mayor.

\- Joder, esto está mucho mejor – gimió el ex muerto.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Madison, sus nudillos estaban blancos por intentar agarrarse al lavabo y sus dientes atravesaron la piel de sus labios.

Después de unos impulsos más Kyle pudo penetrarla completamente, luego dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y sonrió al ver la unión. Puso sus dos manos sobre las caderas de Madison y probó a moverse lentamente, satisfecho con el resultado y nada asqueado por la sangre que lo llenaba todo, empezó a coger un ritmo enfurecido.

\- Eres una zorra, siempre lo has sido ¿Y ahora te pones histérica porque te trato como te mereces? Debería haberme unido esa noche en la fiesta de la fraternidad.

Kyle remarco sus palabras clavándose con más fuerza en su interior, lo hizo con tanto vigor que desencajo el mueble y este empezó a tambalear con cada golpe.

\- Con Zoe siempre tengo que controlarme para no hacerla daño. Pero contigo eso realmente me da igual - luego alzó una carcajada al aire y riéndose la dijo – Mira Madison, por lo menos sirves para algo.

Agarro unos mechones del pelo rubio de la actriz y tiro de ellos obligando a Madison a mirarse en el espejo. Lo que vio en él le revolvió el estómago, tenía la cara roja del esfuerzo, en su cuello las marcas coloradas se estaban comenzando a poner moradas y aunque no lo pudiera ver sabía que debajo de los dedos de Kyle, también se estaban formando cardenales por la fuerza que ejercía. Él tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, parecía que realmente estaba disfrutando la violación, los gruñidos que emitía cada vez que se introducía en ella lo confirmaban.

En ese momento Kyle observo la cara de Madison y la sonrió, sin dejar de mirarla la azotó dejando su mano marcada, inmediatamente después apoyó su torso contra la espalda de la rubia persiguiendo el orgasmo y Madison solo podía pensar que si no acaba pronto se desmayaría debido a la agresividad con la que en esos momentos la estaba montando. Cuando Kyle llegó al clímax mordió el hombro de su víctima dejando sus dientes marcados en ella. 

En el momento en que salió de Madison un cumulo de sangre y semen cayó al suelo, Kyle se limpió la polla con un trozo de papel descuidadamente y luego la miro, ella seguía inclinada contra el lavabo.

\- Límpiate y el suelo también, te he dejado ropa limpia encima de tu cama, pero tendrás que comprarte más porque quemé todas tus cosas. Y date prisa en 10 minutos tienes que hablar con La Suprema- dijo en torno burlesco. 

Una vez que la ex actriz oyó como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba cayó de rodillas al suelo. Los pensamientos corrieron rápidamente por su mente, no podía morir otra vez, no con lo que había visto y vivido, una imagen de Zoe descuartizada le vino a la mente. Tenía que guardarse esto como había hecho con todas las demás veces que un hombre se había forzado dentro de ella. 

Para cuando pasó el tiempo Madison se encontraba tocando la puerta del despacho, la voz de Cordelia llego desde dentro permitiéndola entrar. Madison se sentó en la silla frente a la directora de la escuela y se miró las uñas con desgana.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te está saliendo en el cuello! – grito Cordelia asustada y alterada.

Madison giro la cabeza para mirarse en el espejo, los dedos de Kyle estaban marcados con absoluta claridad.

\- No lo sé, tal vez es una consecuencia de estar muerta tanto tiempo – dijo volviendo a mirar a la bruja más mayor – así que ¿para que querías verme?

Cordelia la miro por unos segundos sin decir nada.

\- Tenemos varios temas de los que hablar antes de que te reincorpores a la normalidad de la academia. Lo primero es saber si recuerdas que te ocurrió, ¿Quién te mató?

Las imágenes de Kyle ahogándola en su cama mientras ella solo podía pensar en respirar, inundaron su mente, luego llegó la reproducción de lo ocurrido apenas unos minutos antes. 

Madison no se dio cuenta de que mientras ella se encontraba dentro de su cabeza el tiempo discurría y cuanto más pasaba más blanca se volvía su piel ya cetrina.

\- ¡Madison! ¡Madison! – los gritos y el zarandeo de la suprema la despertaron de su ensueño.  
\- No – dijo con voz carrasposa mientras intentaba alejarse de la bruja.  
\- ¿Qué? No, ¿Qué? – respondió Cordelia recobrando la compostura alejándose de la rubia.  
\- No recuerdo nada de lo que paso, mi mente se encuentra en blanco en ese aspecto. 

Cordelia supo ipso facto que Madison la estaba mintiendo y estaba tapando lo que había ocurrido. Pero sabía que obligarla por medio de la magia a que se lo dijera no era la mejor opción. No podía imaginar que le había pasado en su infancia, solo que había sido diferente a la suya o a la de cualquier chica que se alojara en esa casa. Y esa diferencia le había llevado entre otras cosas a tener un problema con la autoridad, con el control y con la confianza.

En estos cinco años trascurridos había forjado con cada una de sus alumnas un vínculo, tal vez no todos ellos eran tan palpables como el que tenía con Zoe, a la cual quería como una hija, pero ahí estaban. Con alguna de las chicas le había costado mucho esfuerzo, sobre todo con aquellas más mayores y rebeldes, pero al final por medio de la confianza, el amor y los castigos se había formado una unión que esperaba que fuera inquebrantable.

Quería tenerlo también con Madison, quería saber con una mirada que es lo que la preocupaba o la enfurecía, quería saber si se encontraba triste, quería que acudiera a ella en cualquier momento y quería saber que había debajo de esa capa de sarcasmo y malas palabras. Lo había querido desde el mismo momento en que la vio en esa celda sucia de la comisaría, se veía tan pequeña y vulnerable allí sola. Ver a Madison así, hizo que por primera vez pensará en que quería ser madre, en realidad quería ser su madre. Una parte de ella se rompió cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder despedazar, tan fácilmente como pensaba, la cascara fría que envolvía a la menor.

Sabía que tener el lazo con Madison iba a ser profundamente difícil, así que suspiro y decidió que por ahora la rubia podía guardar sus secretos, pero se prometió a si misma que daban igual los sentimientos que tuviera por la pequeña bruja, no le daría un trato preferente. Si en algún momento sentía que Madison la mentía en algo que quisiera conocer encontraría la forma de saberlo, aunque tuviera que infligirle dolor físico o mental.

\- ¿Estas segura? ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada? – volvió a intentar.   
\- Recuerdo ir hacia mi habitación y luego nada, morí. ¿Por qué es tan importante? Ya estoy viva ¿no? – Cordelia la miro desesperada, no entendía porque Madison no quería venganza por su muerte – ¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar? Necesito un cigarrillo.   
\- Si, has estado tanto tiempo fuera de este mundo… - dijo levantándose y acercándose a la chimenea, agarró uno de los candelabros de plata – sé que acabas de regresar y que seguramente estés cansada, pero necesito saber que tus poderes están volviendo – Puso el candelabro sobre la mesa y miró a la chica frente a ella – intenta moverlo. 

Madison tembló un poco, la posibilidad de haber perdido sus poderes estaba ahí, había intentado hacer magia con Kyle, había intentado obligarlo a que la soltara y había probado a empujarlo contra la pared mentalmente, pero todo había sido en vano.

Miró el objeto en cuestión, podía hacer esto, con Kyle estaba asustada y era mucho más difícil controlar una persona que mover un objeto. Así que se concentró en arrastrar el candelabro y ocurrió, primero fue un pequeño tambaleo, luego lo movió suavemente sobre la mesa, por ultimo extendió la mano para cogerlo, pero su poder se salió de control, el candelabro voló hacia su cabeza y casi la da, pero sus reflejos estaban en perfecto estado y pudo apartarse a tiempo. El candelabro golpeo con fuerza la pared.

\- Esta claro que tus poderes están volviendo a ti, eres una bruja muy poderosa Madison, no esperaba menos – Madison sonrió mientras pensaba que no era lo suficiente poderosa, si lo hubiera sido ella seria ahora la suprema. – Tal vez tardes un tiempo en volver a controlar tus poderes, pero estoy segura de que enseguida podrás volver a manejar todo tu potencial.

Cordelia se puso de pie, desde que Madison había muerto y el resto de chicas había llegado, se vio con la obligación de implementar nuevas normas para que la casa no fuera un descontrol. Y esto la preocupaba con Madison, esperaba que se adaptara con cierta facilidad y no tuviera que ser muy dura con ella.

\- Como sabes hay una serie de normas de las que te tengo que informar. Lo primero es que las nuevas alumnas me han conocido como suprema así que me llaman Señorita Cordelia – Madison alzó las cejas al oír esto – No espero que lo hagas pero sí que me llames y hables con respeto. ¿Comprendes Madison? No quiero que empieces a utilizar tu sarcasmo conmigo. Si te pregunto algo, espero una respuesta rápida y respetuosa.

Cordelia espero unos segundos antes de continuar con la siguiente norma, para darle tiempo a reaccionar, pero no ocurrió nada, Madison se mantuvo en silencio esperando.

\- El respeto se aplica a todas las integrantes de la casa, incluidos las más jóvenes, nada de insultos, ni motes, ni nombres con segundos sentidos. Eso incluye también palabras mal sonantes y referencias sobre sexo, en realidad incluye cualquier cosa que se te pase por la mente Madison.  
\- ¿Esta norma es específica para mí o para todas? porque Queenie me llamo perra esta misma tarde.  
\- Hablare luego con ella. Está prohibido utilizar magia en contra de otra persona, ya sea bruja o no. Nada de lanzar personas contra las paredes solo porque puedes. Ahora que el mundo sabe de nuestra existencia, tenemos que ser un ejemplo de control. – Esta vez sí que hubo reacción por parte de Madison, sus ojos voltearon dejando claro que todo esto le parecía una estupidez. – Queenie te ha llevado a una de las habitaciones…  
\- Si – la interrumpió Madison - ¿Por qué no puedo dormir en mi antigua habitación con Zoe? Ella tiene espacio de sobra.  
\- Ahora esa habitación pertenece a Zoe y me ha hecho saber que no está cómoda teniéndote allí, dado que no quisiste revivirla. – Madison apretó un poco sus puños en señal de impotencia.

No esperaba que Cordelia se diera cuenta y ciertamente esa reacción hubiera pasado desapercibida antes, pero ahora gracias a su nuevo poder a Cordelia no le había pasado inadvertido.

\- Pero he llegado a un acuerdo con ella, si sigues las normas, ella se replanteará esto y podrás volver a compartir cuarto con Zoe, pero si haces algo mal volverás a la habitación donde estas ahora. – Madison se veía más relajada al oír esto y Cordelia pudo reconocer cierto hastío en la forma en que se recolocaba en su asiento – Como te decía antes, las habitaciones deben encontrarse ordenadas. Deberás hacer tu propia cama y mantener lo que utilices limpio, alguien pasará por las habitaciones para quitar el polvo, barrer y limpiar el baño. Somos demasiadas para que Kyle o cualquier otro sirviente limpien todo lo que ensuciamos.  
\- ¿Y para qué queremos entonces a los criados? - Espetó Madison  
\- No para que estén a tu servicio. Además se han estipulado una serie de horarios tanto para las comidas como para las duchas, toma – dijo entregándola un par de hojas- aquí están los horarios, también te he dado tu horario de clases.  
\- ¿Mi horario de clases? Pensé que había acabado con esa mierda.  
\- Cuida tu lenguaje Madison, no te lo volveré a decir. Tu educación en esta escuela ha sido… intermitente, por decirlo de alguna manera. Ahora aparte de clases hay exámenes, os enseñamos a cómo protegeros y a tener el control en situaciones en las que os sintáis sobrepasadas. Te vendrá muy bien recordar viejos conceptos y practicar algunos nuevos, estoy segura que enseguida superaras todos los niveles y pasaras a dar tú las clases, necesitamos más profesoras.  
\- ¿Exámenes? ¿Profesora? ¿Estamos ahora en un instituto? ¿Tenemos grupo de animadoras? Podría apuntarme, soy muy flexible.

Cordelia suspiro, intentando hacer ver a Madison que no le gustaba su actitud, pero en realidad estaba contenta de que reaccionara por fin como ella esperaba. 

\- Hay más, si no cumples alguna de las normas habrá castigos. Quiero que te lo tomes enserio, he recuperado los antiguos castigos y no quiero tener que asignarte alguno.   
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Castigarme sin salir?  
\- Los castigos van desde ayudar a alguna profesora o a los sirvientes en el tiempo libre, medidas físicas como azotes o latigazos hasta la expulsión del aquelarre.  
\- Vaya Cordelia quien sabía que lo tenías en ti – Dijo guiñándole un ojo de forma coqueta.  
\- Lo único que me queda por comentarte es que aunque Zoe te encontró no fue así con tu maleta y tus cosas. Así que mañana por la mañana iras con Queenie a comprar lo que necesites, pero nada de cigarrillos, alcohol o drogas, también están prohibidos, no quiero que des mal ejemplo a las más pequeñas…

Antes de que Cordelia pudiera continuar la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella pareció Misty. 

\- Lo siento Señorita Cordelia, las chicas están un poco nerviosas por conocer a Madison y me preguntaba si ibais a tardar mucho.   
\- Por supuesto… - Dijo Madison con asco en la voz, lo que llevo a Cordelia a mirarla mal.   
\- No te preocupes, hemos acabado, te acompañaremos, las demás deben estar empezando a cenar.  
\- Creí que estabas en el infierno chica pantano – Dijo Madison al pasar por el lado de Misty.  
\- Lo estaba, la Señorita Cordelia me trajo de vuelta cuando se convirtió en suprema – contesto mirando de manera soñadora a la mayor. 

Al ver esto Madison hizo el gesto de vomitar y empezó a andar hacia la cocina liderando el camino.


	2. De compras

Antes de que Madison entrara por la puerta de la cocina, Cordelia la tocará su hombro malherido. Un rayo de dolor grabado su espalda, desde la articulación pasando por su columna vertebral y desde ahí irradiando por todo el lugar. Se apartó rápidamente de la mano que sostuvo y miró a la suprema que se vio detrás de él, la cara de Cordelia reflejaba el dolor ante el rechazo, estuvo a punto de contar sobre el mordisco que decoraba su hombro, pero la directora no era tan tonta como para no saber que era reciente.

\- No me toques- optó por decir. La mujer mayor retrocedió un poco y la miró con dureza.   
\- Ya sé que estas acostumbrada a los espectáculos, pero no quiero causar un alboroto, así que entraré yo primero.

Cuando las tres brujas se encuentran dentro de la cocina, todos se quedan en silencio. La rubia se fijó que el lugar había cambiado su disposición, ahora una mesa más grande ocupaba el centro de la sala y alrededor de ella había unas treinta chicas.

En el fondo sentadas juntas se encontraban Queenie y Zoe, esta última la contemplaba con ojos desorbitados. Madison quería acercarse y de alguna forma agradecerle por haberla encontrado, pero tuvo que apartar la mirada de la chica de pelos castaños, porque detrás de ella se veía Kyle observándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hoy hemos recuperado a una hermana después de cinco años, esto es un recordatorio del gran poder que tenemos y también espero que entre todos los ayudemos a afectados a todos los cambios que se han producido. Madison ¿Por qué no te sientas y viene algo? Estarás hambrienta, Kyle sírvela un poco de carne y ensalada de col.

La ex muerte se envió en uno de los lugares libres, al lado de unas niñas que parecían tener apenas ocho años de edad, Cordelia en cambio se envió al comienzo de la mesa junto a la bruja del pantano, para seguir con su discurso sobre la importancia de la unión del aquelarre.

Cuando la comida fue dejada frente a Madison, el mayordomo se aclaró la garganta y dijo muy bajo para que solo ella lo oyera.

\- Disfruta la cena mientras puedas - luego se colocó otra vez tras Zoe.

Madison comenzó a comer un poco de ensalada pero al tercer bocado su estómago se revolvió, cuando intento continuar sin embargo su instinto le aconsejó que cumpliera algo más en su boca vomitaría mismo. Para no dar razones para que las niñas se asustaran comenzaron a realizar su antigua técnica de revolver la comida y acercarse al cubierto a los labios, sin llegar a ingerir nada más, así daba la impresión de que seguía comiendo.

Esperó a que todos se quedaron mientras que el dolor de estómago se acrecentaba, quería estar solo con Zoe para poder hablar con ella. Necesitaba saber cómo había encontrado y explicarle porque no la revivió cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Zoe se convirtió una vez que terminó su plato de carne y se fue de la cocina, la rubia esperó unos segundos antes de seguirla. La vio subir por las escaleras, se encaminó hacia ellas pero al llegar al segundo tramo, tuvo que dejar su propósito de encontrarse con ella. El dolor del abdomen la hizo dirigirse hacia el baño, llegar al sanitario y echar el poco contenido de ensalada que había picoteado. Creía haber terminado cuando algo más llegó a su boca, expulsó un líquido pastoso, era negro y maloliente.

Mientras ella vomitaba sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, había vomitado comida millas de veces antes, algunas veces con dolor y sangre pero ninguna de las otras ocasiones se podría comparar con lo que ahora Cada vez que una arcada asciende por su garganta, difícilmente iba a arrojar sus intestinos a la taza y para cuando su cuerpo se calmó el inodoro estaba inundado del fluido.

Unos golpes vinieron del exterior y la voz de Cordelia preguntando si se encontraron bien. Tiró de la cadena y se miró al espejo, encontró en su reflejo manchas negras por su cara, no pudo abrir así, por lo que se lavó la cara para enfrentarse a la Suprema.   
Cordelia no estaba sola en el pasillo, si no que varias chicas se encontraban detrás de ella, antes de que pudiera hablar Madison atajó la situación.

\- ¿Hay alguna norma que indique que no puedo ir al baño sin un comité detrás de mí? - Cordelia la cerró el paso cuando pretendía deslizarse hacia la habitación.   
\- Una de las niñas te ha oído ahí dentro, se asustó y me llamaron ¿estás bien?   
\- Claro que estoy bien, estaba cagando.   
\- Madison ... no creo que estuvieras haciendo eso, por favor ...   
\- Perdona Cordelia, ¿Ahora tengo que enseñar mi mierda cada vez que entro al baño o prefieres mirara?

La suprema designada a las niñas que se quedaron dormidas, cuando no hubo nadie que pudiera oírlas, Cordelia desató su ira contra la chica.

\- Debería azotarte por hablarme así. Creí haberte explicado con absoluta claridad que no quería malas contestaciones. Es tarde y por los sonidos que establece que están ahí dentro no te encontramos bien. Hablamos mañana cuando vuelvas de comprar ropa. Ahora ve a dormir antes de que vaya a por una fusta.

Dentro de la habitación, sus compañeras de cuarto aún estaban despiertas, ninguna miraban. Normalmente expondría los defectos de un par de ellas para dejarles claro que estaban por debajo de ella, pero hoy prefería ser ignorada.

No tenía pijama y habitualmente eso no sería un problema, la gustaba dormir desnuda pero sí se quitara la ropa las demás chicas verían los moretones causados por Kyle e irían corriendo a contárselo a Cordelia. Así que simplemente se echó sobre la cama mirando hacia la pared, esperando que las demás decidieran apagar las luces, una parte de ella creía que la directora volvería para evitar que todo estuviera en orden, pero esto no ocurrió.

Tras diez minutos de calma las chicas se metieron en la cama y la habitación se quedó en silencio. Madison intentó regular la respiración, no estaba cómoda durmiendo con tanta gente, se sintió bastante indefensa, por lo que se envolvió con las sabanas en un intento de sentirse protegido.

Madison se encuentra en la casa de su infancia, aunque está oscuro puede reconocer el mugriento salón. Está sentado en el pegajoso sofá, lleno de salpicaduras de comida y de lo que ahora sabe que es semen seco. La televisión está encendida y en ella se reproduce imágenes pixeladas que se sabe de memoria.

Este día ya lo ha vivido y no acaba bien. Tiene que esconderse antes de que su padre llegue a la casa. Pasa al lado de la pared manchada con el vómito de su madre que un día intenta limpiar, cruzó al pasillo, no sabe dónde puede ocultarse, su padre siempre la encuentra. Decide entrar en el baño y cerrar desde dentro, esperando que su padre este tan borracho que no pueda desencajar la puerta.

Luego se sienta en el suelo del suelo abrazando sus piernas. La puerta de la calle se abre para cerrarse inmediatamente después de un portazo, los pasos pesados del hombre registran el pasillo hacia la habitación, la chica suspira está a salvo.

Empiezan los gritos y los golpes, pero algo es diferente esta vez, la mujer que chilla no parece su madre, abre la puerta para escuchar mejor. Es Zoe, está segura de que es la morena, echa a correr hacia la habitación de sus padres pero allí no hay nadie, el estruendo viene de su habitación.

Se dirige hacia allí para ver como su padre tiene a la bruja agarrada por el pelo, arrastrándola por el suelo. Zoe la mira y grita su nombre, pero Madison está bloqueada por el miedo que produce el hombre que le dio la vida. Quiere salvar a su ex amiga, pero solo puede mirar. Mientras que el hombre lleva a la chica a la cama y aunque Zoe lucha para escapar, el padre de la rubia es mucho más fuerte y la consigue atar al cabecero para que no pueda huir, luego se gira hacia la rubia y sonríe.

\- Mírate pequeña mierda, ha crecido tan bien pero sigues sin servir para nada, ni siquiera puedes salvarla a ella.

Madison se despertó con el corazón acelerado, fue solo un sueño, se repitió en su mente. Sabía que estaba sufriendo una crisis de ansiedad, la presión en el pecho no la dejaba casi respirar y el sudor cubría su rostro.

Una vez que pudo ponerse de pie se perdió a la habitación de Zoe, necesitó saber que estaba bien, la encontró dormitorio, envuelta en Kyle. Calmados sus temores confirmaron ducharse para quitarse la transpiración de la noche, para cuando terminaron las demás ya estaban desesperadas.

La rubia se vistió con la misma ropa del día anterior y se maquilló con lo que encontró en una de las bolsas de cosméticos que había por allí. Una vez preparada bajó a la cocina antes incluso de que Cordelia las llamas para levantarse.

Tras una taza de café, comprobó que su ex compañera de cuarto seguía desayunando. Subió a su antigua habitación, movió una de las patas de su cama y sacó el listón que tapaba sus objetos más preciados. Parecía que nadie había encontrado sus secretos dado que la caja estaba cubierta de polvo.

En el cofre se encontraban las pocas imágenes que había de ella en un momento de verdadera felicidad, una carta que nunca pudo dar a la única persona que había visto tal cual era en realidad y una bolsa con cincuenta gramos de cocaína, estaba intacto. Guardó todo otra vez y bajo para buscar a Queenie, necesitamos ropa, maquillaje, un teléfono y lo más importante, tabaco.

La chica negra la estaba esperando en el comedor hablando con otra de pelo corto. Ambas miraron mal a Madison cuando esta se acercó.

\- De que estaba hablando, parecía muy ofendidas cuando él se acercaba - tenía una vez que las dos se encontraban en el coche yendo hacia el banco.   
\- La estaba previniendo sobre ti.   
\- Me siento alagada- contestó mientras cambiaba de emisora.   
\- Deja de tocar la radio, desnutrida.   
\- Cordelia me dijo que estaban prohibidos los nombres ingeniosos ¿eso no se aplica a ti, Mujer-ballena?   
\- Imbécil- profirió Queenie- Gracias por eso por cierto, ayer Cordelia me dio una charla sobre porque no debo dejar que me saques de mis casillas y vino con regalo - Dijo mientras acercaba una de las manos al rostro de la rubia.

Madison observo la mano de la chica, en su palma se encontraban unas marcas rojas. Miró a su acompañante con ojos interrogantes.

\- Decidió darme cinco golpes en cada una con la regla, aún duele.

La rubia no dijo nada, aparte la mano de su cara y se giró hacia la ventana. Necesitaba pensar cómo podría engañar a la Suprema.   
Después de que obtuvieron la nueva tarjeta de crédito, se dirigieron al centro comercial. Mientras Madison compraba todo lo que necesitaba, Queenie no dejaba de quejarse. Llegó la hora de comer y parecía que la ex actriz no tenía intención de parar de gastar dinero.

\- ¿Por qué estas comprando tanta ropa? Según tu historial te quedan diez minutos viva. - Madison la miró y por un segundo la chica vudú creyó ver miedo en los ojos de su compañera, pero dejo de percibirlo en un parpadeo.   
\- ¿Y quieres que los vivos con ropa del Walmart? Tengo que ir a una última tienda, luego podremos volver a la academia si te apetece.

Entraron en una tienda con nombre francés en la cual vendían vestidos de gala a un precio desorbitado.

\- ¿Tienes alguna boda a la que ir Madison?  
\- No por ahora, pero si en algún momento llega la ocasión tengo que destacar, ¿no te parece?  
\- Sigues teniendo la piel de color gris, llamas la atención a cualquier sitio que vas.  
\- Mi piel no es la razón por la que todos me miran. ¿Por qué no buscas algo que te guste? Este bombón de aquí me enseñará unos bonitos vestidos negros. – Dijo dirigiéndose a un empleado de la tienda.

A Madison se le había ocurrido una idea para conseguir sus preciados cigarrillos, pero para conseguirlos necesitaba que la otra bruja se alejara de ella. Queenie paseó por la tienda esperando encontrar algo que le llamara la atención o algún sitio donde poder esperar a la rubia. Media hora después Madison encontró a la morena mirando colgantes y pendientes.

\- ¿Quieres alguno?  
\- Claro, si pudiera permitirme algo de esta tienda. ¿Has acabado? Me apetece una hamburguesa.  
\- Elije lo que quieras, yo pago – Queenie observó asombrada a la rubia.  
\- ¿Por qué harías eso?  
\- Bueno, no eres mi mayor fan, pero estas aquí y no te has estado quejando demasiado.  
\- No estoy aquí por gusto, Cordelia me pidió que te vigilara.  
\- Eso también lo sé. ¿Agarraras algo o no quieres ser retribuida por la tortura de estar conmigo? - Queenie eligió uno de los colgantes que más la habían llamado la atención.

Salieron de la tienda bastante contentas y se dirigieron hacia la zona de restaurantes, la morena eligió una hamburguesa extra grande con patatas fritas mientras Madison solo configuraba su nuevo teléfono.

\- ¿De verdad no vas a comer nada? Nadie se burlará de ti si por un momento eres humana, lo sabes ¿no? – la chica de aspecto gris entrecerró sus ojos, la verdad es que podría comer algo.

Escogió una ensalada de pollo y se sentó frente a Queenie, mientras ambas devoraban la comida. Madison le confesó a la morena que su ensalada estaba en realidad bastante buena. Consiguió comer la mitad antes de que la voz de su madre llegara alta y clara a su cabeza,

\- ¿Vas a comer más? ¿Quieres ponerte como la chica que tienes delante? ¡Que espectáculo darías gris y gorda! ¿Quién crees que te miraría estando así? Seguro que a Zoe ya la das asco con toda la grasa que veo desde aquí.

Dejó el tenedor en el plato y volvió a mirar el móvil. Esta vez Queenie decidió guardar silencio, la rubia no había comido mucho, pero había comido algo y eso es lo que diría a Cordelia cuando la preguntara.

Volvieron a la academia nada más terminar de comer con el maletero lleno de bolsas, Madison se encontraba extrañamente en silencio y sin marear a la otra chica con la radio.

\- ¿Madison estas bien? Llevas demasiado tiempo en silencio.

La ex actriz siguió callada, perdida en sus pensamientos y aunque la chica vudú se preguntaba qué es lo que había cambiado el humor de la rubia, no dijo nada más por temor a que se volviera una perra fría otra vez.

Cordelia las esperaba en la puerta principal, sentada en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la entrada, leyendo un libro. Vio por la ventana como las chicas sacaban las bolsas, sorprendiéndose por la cantidad que había. Sonrió al verlos entrar y pidió a uno de los criados que recogiera las bolsas que llevaba Queenie, para así poder hablar con ella.

Madison se alegró de estar sola por fin, no había nadie en la habitación, por lo que podría colocar sus cosas donde quisiera, aunque eso implicara tener que mover cosas de otras chicas.

Tan entretenida estaba que no oyó como la puerta de la habitación se abría, pero lo que si escucho fue a alguien revolviendo entre las bolsas. Se giró asustada, para encontrar a Cordelia con uno de los paquetes de tabaco que había mandado comprar al dependiente de la tienda.

\- Esto no está permitido en la academia y lo sabes, ¿voy a tener que comportarme como si fuera un policía y registrarte cada vez que salgas de aquí?  
\- Lo siento Cordi, sé que deseas controlarme como a un preso, pero no eres mi madre, la cual estaba muy de acuerdo en que fumara.  
\- Solo llevas aquí un día y ya me has faltado el respeto las suficientes veces, no soy tu madre, pero soy tu suprema y por lo tanto me debes obedecer. ¿Hay más? – Preguntó mientras movía el paquete en sus manos.

La joven no dijo nada si no que ignorándola volvió a colocar su ropa en uno de los armarios. Cordelia ofendida aumentó la presión en la cabeza de la rubia, la cual dejo caer el vestido que tenía en sus manos, luego miró a su maestra.

\- Te he hecho una pregunta ¿has comprado más paquetes? – Sin darse por vencida Madison siguió en silencio. La bruja aumento la presión y la chica de piel gris cayó de rodillas frente a ella.  
\- En… en el… bolso negro…- contestó entre jadeos.

La suprema dejó la mente de la chica y buscó el tabaco, una vez que lo encontró volvió a mirar a la chica que se encontraba poniéndose de pie.

\- Me has decepcionado bastante, antes de entrar por esa puerta te iba a felicitar por tu comportamiento en el centro comercial, pero no puedo dejar pasar que sistemáticamente decidas desobedecerme. Tu castigo será pasar el fin de semana incluido hoy ayudando a Michael. Está limpiando las habitaciones del tercer piso, para prepararlas para la llegada de más integrantes a la casa.  
\- Lo que faltaba más crías.  
\- ¡No me enfades más! Recoge todo esto y sube al tercer piso, encontrarás a Michael enseguida.  
\- ¿Y mi tabaco?  
\- Me lo llevo yo, te vendrá bien desintoxicarte de esta basura.

Una vez que Cordelia se fue, Madison se apoyó contra la puerta y puso atención intentando averiguar si la mujer bajaba las escaleras. Una vez que estuvo segura de que lo había hecho fue corriendo a buscar una de las cajas de zapatos. Ahí entre un par de Gucci se encontraban otros tres paquetes de tabaco. Cordelia seria todo lo suprema que ella quisiera pero seguía siendo una estúpida.

Recogió dos de ellos, necesitaba un sitio donde poder esconderlos, pero que a la vez estuvieran a su alcance en todo momento. Los llevo al baño y pensó en esconderlos detrás del lavabo pero cuando fue a guardarlos sus dedos encontraron algo más, un pequeño paquete que desenvolvió. Tres cuchillas de afeitar cayeron en su mano y una de ellas estaba manchada de sangre.

“Vaya, hay alguien tan jodido como yo” pensó. Decidió dejar una nota en el lugar, “Tengo tu secreto venme a ver, Madison.” Luego se llevó las hojas y buscó un nuevo lugar donde esconder sus tesoros. Buscó en el armario y en el suelo, por si había algún listón suelto, pero nada.

Como su búsqueda fue infructuosa decidió guardarlos en una de las botas que se había comprado. Sabía que era un mal escondite pero por ahora era lo mejor que tenía. Reunió entonces el tercer paquete y las cuchillas y silenciosamente llegó a la habitación de Zoe, comprobando que no había nadie guardó las nuevas adquisiciones donde se encontraban el resto de sus cosas y salió.

Se encaminó entonces escaleras arriba, lo único que conocía de este piso era que Spalding tenía aquí su habitación de los horrores. Unos ruidos provenían de la habitación que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, se dirigió a ellos y encontró a un hombre revisando las cajas que inundaban la sala. Cuando la vio entrar alzó las cejas.

\- Cordelia me ha dicho que debo ayudarte los próximos tres días – el hombre asintió  
\- Puedes quedarte en esta habitación, tienes que clasificar los objetos que hay en las cajas, si son libros se los debes de llevar a Cordelia y el resto de objetos… Bueno, básicamente son basura y los tiramos. No guardes nada de lo que hay aquí, son recuerdos de antiguas brujas, si coges el objeto inadecuado puede que este maldito.  
\- Que alentador- contestó con sarcasmo.  
\- Iré a la habitación del principio, a ver si pillo a esa maldita rata.

Dejó a Madison sola, pensando que este sería un buen lugar para fumar los próximos días. Podría guardar un paquete entre las cajas y venir a fumar en los ratos libres.

Sacó entonces un cigarrillo y lo encendió con pyrokinesis, luego abrió las ventanas para que el polvo de la habitación y el humo se fueran. Decidió mover un par de cajas y abrió una para poder disimular si alguien venía. Hecho esto se sentó y siguió fumando.  
Esto no estaba mal en realidad, podía relajarse aquí, no había nadie que la molestara con conversaciones sin sentido, podría traer un par de mantas y conseguir alguna botella de alcohol, definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a este lugar.

Estuvo sin hacer nada durante horas, nadie se preocupó de ir a buscarla, solo pensando, estaba segura que si no la hubieran castigado, al final se hubiera vuelto loca con el ruido de abajo. El silencio fue interrumpido por unas voces, Michael estaba hablando con alguien más, Madison se enderezó y agarró el primer libro que encontró. Kyle apareció por la puerta segundos después, de todas las personas que esperaba ver él era la última.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- Cerró la puerta detrás de él, la rubia retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared.  
\- Me he enterado de que estabas aquí arriba – Explicó mientras se acercaba a la chica – y he pensado en venir a verte.  
\- Aléjate Kyle, sigo siendo una bruja y muy poderosa, ¿no querrás que te lance por la ventana verdad?  
\- Tienes razón, no quiero pero… ¿Qué diría Cordelia? ¿A quién piensas que creería Madison? ¿A ti o al novio perfecto de la bruja que trata como si fuera su hija? Además te vi anoche en la habitación de Zoe, no creo que a ninguna de las dos les haga gracia que entres a acosarla.

Kyle ahora se encontraba pegado a la chica, la agarró de la barbilla y la hizo girar suavemente la cara, luego se enterró en su cuello e inspiró unas cuantas veces, mientras ella temblaba.

\- Huelo el miedo en ti y eso me gusta.

Hundió su rostro de nuevo y comenzó a lamerlo. Sus manos empezaron a vagar por el cuerpo de la bruja. Excitado subió el vestido de la chica y bajo las bragas, guardándoselas en el uniforme.

Antes de que el chico pudiera arremeter contra ella, fueron alertados por los golpes de alguien que se acercaba. El mayordomo se separó y se escondió entre las cajas de la habitación.

Cordelia encontró a la chica castigada revisando un libro. Miró alrededor como si presintiera que algo estaba mal, pero no encontramos nada fuera de lo común.

\- Es hora de cenar, ya has terminado por hoy - Las dos mujeres dejarán la habitación con Kyle en ella, mientras se masturbaba en las bragas de su víctima.


	3. Cordelia se pone firme

El fin de semana de Madison fue bastante tranquilo, como no reanudaba las clases hasta el lunes pasó casi todo el tiempo sola, ya fuera en la habitación o en su nuevo escondrijo. 

Cordelia y Queenie aparecieron de vez en cuando por la habitación en un intento patético de vigilarla. Kyle en cambio no volvió a molestarla, supuso que fue porque estaba con Zoe, en su nidito de amor.

Pasó las noches despierta sin poder dormir y cuando ella lo consiguió, las pesadillas se encargaban de despertarla. La segunda noche que pasó en la academia, se acercó a la puerta de Zoe y extrañamente la custodió hasta el amanecer. 

El sábado se escapó de la casa para encontrar algún sitio donde comprar alcohol. Había tenido un sueño especialmente truculento y se había dirigido hacia el cuarto de su ex – amiga, pero al llegar allí se encontró con el nombre de Kyle gemido con entusiasmo. Sin saber que hacer decidió salir de la casa, para comprar suministros, como alcohol y cigarrillos.

Cuando el domingo ojeó las publicaciones online en el teléfono encontró que la noticia más destacada era sus compras en el centro comercial. Alguien la había reconocido y se había dedicado a realizar numerosas fotos. La mayoría de los artículos se dedicaban a hablar sobre las tiendas a donde había ido y resaltaban su desaparición de los medios.

Desgraciadamente también descubrió un artículo, que no solo hablaba sobre esto, si no que desmigaba su vida y la convertía en una actriz acabada y drogadicta de Hollywood. 

Lo que contaba en realidad no la impresionó, durante mucho tiempo artículos peores que ese inundaban las revistas de moda y sociedad. Lo que realmente la afectó fue encontrar una foto donde se las veía comiendo, el pie de foto hacía un chiste sobre como ambas estaban haciendo una competición para ver quién era la que se ponía más gorda. Debajo de esta había otra imagen editada de ella con sobrepeso y una medalla de oro colgando de su cuello, dándola como ganadora. Hubiera vomitado si no fuera porque lo último que había ingerido era aquella ensalada.

Cuando la noche llegó Madison estaba extrañamente nerviosa, mirando hacia el techo se preguntó cómo iba a sobrellevar que las chicas que una vez fueron sus compañeras, ahora supieran mucha más magia que ella y fueran sus profesoras.

Todas parecían mucho más maduras que la última vez que las vio, era normal ella había muerto dos veces sin llegar a cumplir los dieciocho y Zoe que era la más joven tenía ahora veintidós.

En los años, en los que estuvo muerta, habían madurado pero ella no. No se puede crecer personalmente en el infierno porque el tiempo es un eterno segundo, y en realidad no aprendes nada, solo repites y repites acciones de forma automática aunque sabes cómo acabaran, no puedes cambiar las elecciones que haces. 

Así que ella seguía siendo la Madison de diecisiete años y continuaba tomando las mismas decisiones que hace cinco años. La única diferencia entre entré ambas era que ahora había más monstruos viviendo en su cabeza. Madison se durmió pensando en lo que significaba esto.

Madison abrió los ojos, se sentía mareada como si hubiera estado bebiendo, todo estaba borroso a su alrededor, suspiró mientras se sujetaba en el respaldo del sofá blanco de la academia.   
Miró su vestimenta, era el vestido que llevaba la primera vez que murió. Alzó la cabeza para ver a una mujer acercándose con un cuchillo e intentó retroceder pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo y su enemiga deslizó el cuchillo por su garganta.   
La sangre salió disparada hacia la mujer misteriosa y cuando cayó sobre ella, pudo ver que era Zoe. Cuando la rubia cayó al suelo, vio los pies de otra persona en la entrada de la sala, la voz de Cordelia la llegó clara.  
\- Bien por fin te has desecho de ella.

La rubia repasó el horario que tenía, los nombres de las asignaturas se amontonaban en el papel. Primero tenía dos horas con Misty, dando Herbología 1 y Pociones básicas, después con Queenie Ritos Ceremoniales para principiantes y Tipología y Magia 1, por último tenía dos clases con Zoe, Historia de la Magia 1 y Adivinación básica. Seis horas de lo que Madison calificó como “tiempo perdido”.

Bajo al invernadero sin pasar por la cocina, ya llegaba tarde a su primera clase. Cuando entró al aula observó que, aunque la asignatura fuera de nivel 1, las edades estaban mezcladas, así que en realidad no iba a destacar por ser mayor que las demás chicas.  
Misty se desplazó hasta donde estaba la ex – actriz.

\- Bienvenida a mi clase Madison. Como has tardado te he preparado un sitio- dijo señalando un lugar en la mesa central donde había varias plantas. Las demás chicas se encontraban leyendo el libro de texto.- Este de aquí es tu libro, pero antes de comenzar con la clase vamos a mejorar ese color de piel. 

La chica del pantano le ofreció una poción de color naranja y le pidió que se la tomara. Una sensación de calidez recorrió el cuerpo de Madison, se miró las manos y las encontró en color más natural, Misty la ofreció un espejo para que pudiera verse. 

El rostro que se reflejó no era uno con un color de piel asombroso, pero ella siempre había sido pálida. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojeras. Cuando su piel estaba gris parecía tener buen aspecto, pero ahora con un color que no tapaba las imperfecciones, Madison se encontró con una cara mucho más esquelética de lo que acostumbraba, con los ojos hundidos y unas enormes ojeras. “Aquí está el rostro de la salud” pensó con sarcasmo.

\- Estamos en la página 175, hoy veremos una planta muy importante para inhibir el dolor y modificar el estado del ánimo. Hablo del Datura stramonium o estramonio. Hay distintos rituales y pociones que necesitan las diferentes partes de esta planta. Hoy debéis de obtener sus semillas, que se encuentran dentro de los bulbos con espinas. Tenéis que tener cuidado porque sus pinchos son venenosos también.

Madison leyó la página donde explicaba cómo se debían extraer las semillas, no entendía por qué debían de hacer esto si había tiendas donde se podían comprar directamente.

Lo sabe porque una vez un compañero de reparto le ofreció unas hojas para fumarlas con su tabaco. Fue una mala idea, tenía quince años y acabó tirada en el suelo con un mal viaje, mientras su compañero la follaba. No tenía un recuerdo muy agradable. 

Intentó reproducir lo que ponía en el libro, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía. Consiguió extraer las semillas de dos bulbos, pero al tercero empezó a frustrarse, llevaba cinco picotazos en los dedos, le dolían bastante y se sentía un poco colocada. Madison observó a las chicas que la rodeaban, aunque al principio todas tenían problemas ahora hasta las niñas más pequeñas realizaban el ejercicio sin esfuerzo.

El aula estaba inundada de cuchicheos pero la rubia los ignoró con maestría, hasta que dos chicas empezaron a reírse, la ex muerta supo que era de ella. 

\- Maggie tiene razón, eres estúpida, no eres capaz de realizar ni siquiera el ejercicio más sencillo ¿y tú querías ser la suprema? – soltó en voz alta la alumna que se encontraba al lado de Madison cuando Misty se distrajo explicando algo a las dos escolares más jóvenes.

Madison dejó los instrumentos sobre la mesa y miró a sus compañeras, debería enseñarles a respetarla, iba a utilizar Concilium con una de ellas para que se acuchillara la mano, cuando la voz de la bruja del pantano llenó la habitación.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo al ver la lucha de miradas - ¿Madison?  
\- Nada, no pasa nada, solo estoy harta de esta mierda – contestó saliendo del invernadero con un portazo.

Madison corrió hacia el tercer piso, allí nadie iría a buscarla, sabe que en cuanto acabe la clase Misty ira a decirle a su “querida Señorita Cordelia” que abandonó la clase, pero necesitaba calmarse. Así que rebuscó entre las cajas para coger el tabaco y una botella de vodka ya medio vacía, antes de acabar la hora se la terminó.

No volvió al invernadero, si no que no dejó su escondrijo para seguir bebiendo, sabía que esto solo la traerá más problemas en un futuro próximo, pero a estas alturas ya le daba igual. Dejó pasar el tiempo mientras se emborrachaba con una segunda botella.

\- No entendía porque no te quejabas a Cordelia del castigo que te había impuesto, pero ahora puedo ver que aquí atesoras tu alijo.

Madison miró a Kyle, con el alcohol recorriendo sus venas no tenía ningún miedo. Supuso que era porque sabía que no podría defenderse, no tan ebria como se encontraba en ese momento. Se quedó allí enterrada entre cajas, esperando que Kyle decidiera lo que quería hacer con ella.

La bruja supo que pretendía antes de que Kyle lo dijera, había visto a suficientes hombres desabrochándose así los pantalones. El ex muerto aún tenía la polla blanda cuando se la enseñó.

\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, sino quieres que le cuente a la Suprema sobre tu contrabando. 

La rubia no se movió, no creía que pudiera hacerlo sin vomitar. Cuando Kyle impaciente decidió tomar el asusto con sus propias manos, agarró a Madison del pelo y la hizo ponerse de rodillas. Ella se encontró frente a su miembro pero siguió sin moverse.   
Viendo la reticencia de la chica, Kyle la golpeó repetidas veces en la cara hasta que Madison agarró la polla y empezó a chupar. Dejó a la bruja mantener el ritmo que quisiera durante un tiempo, mientras Madison intentaba retener las arcadas, pero el novio de su ex amiga se cansó enseguida y la obligó a ponerse pegada contra la pared.

Seguidamente agarró las minúsculas muñecas de la bruja con una sola mano y llevó el pene a su boca de nuevo. Incomodo en la posición se inclinó para apoyar la mano libre en la pared, pudiendo ahora moverse con mayor facilidad.

Madison intentó despegar la cabeza de la pared sin embargo cuando lo consiguió, Kyle empujó con más impulso su pelvis contra la cara de la chica, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara con fuerza la pared.

Los gruñidos de Kyle empezaron a sonar desesperados y el vigor aumentó con cada empuje, presionando la polla contra el inició de la laringe de la chica, antes de que pudiera relajar la garganta Kyle consiguió introducir su miembro.

Todo se volvió más confuso para la ex actriz, ahora no solo estaba demasiado borracha como para presentar pelea si no que el ex muerto la impedía respirar con normalidad. Supo que Kyle estaba a punto de correrse, cuando la regularidad de sus empujes se rompió, para dar lugar a pequeños impulsos, los cuales hizo sin realmente moverse de su garganta.

En un último esfuerzo, hundió su polla al máximo, impidiendo a la chica respirar mientras llegaba al clímax. Permaneció allí tanto tiempo que Madison sintió que volvería a morir asfixiada, todo se estaba volviendo negro a su alrededor y podía sentir como su mente se empezaba a desmoronarse, pero antes de que se desmayara, Kyle se separó de ella dejándola respirar de nuevo.

Madison tosió repetidas veces, debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo vomitó lo que contenía su estómago, alcohol y semen. Una vez que las convulsiones acabaron la bruja alzó la mirada en busca del violador, pero este ya se había ido.  
Miró el móvil para comprobar la hora, las clases de Queenie terminarían en breve, las siguientes dos horas iban a ser las asignaturas de Zoe. Madison dudó si ir o no, quería contarle lo que acababa de pasar, quería contarle la verdad sobre quien la mató porque sabía que sería la única que la creería en cuanto lo dijera. 

Bajó las escaleras tan rápido que parecía que volara por encima del suelo, abrió las puestas del aula rezando para que Zoe ya se encontrara allí. Su presentimiento era correcto su ex amiga se encontraba en la mesa revisando una cantidad ingente papeles.   
Zoe levantó la cabeza buscando a la persona que la había interrumpido, observó atentamente a la rubia. Madison sabía que debía ser un espectáculo, con la ropa desarreglada y el pelo revuelto, así que no se sorprendió cuando la castaña vino apresurada a verla más de cerca.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – la ex actriz no sabía cómo empezar, no quería romperle el corazón, y todo empeoró cuando se fijó en los ojos de Zoe, estaba tan preocupada por ella que toda su determinación se fue por la borda, negó con la cabeza.  
\- No me ha pasado nada, solo… tal vez estoy un poco borracha- confesó- quiero preguntarte, ¿fuiste al infierno?  
\- No, estaba en un lugar cálido, donde todo lo malo de mi era borrado – Madison suspiró, sintió que dejaba atrás un peso de noventa kilos.  
\- ¿Cuándo volviste, te sentías como tú misma? – Zoe asintió, preocupada de lo inquieta que se veía la rubia, la abrazó con fuerza intentando tranquilizarla. – te deje allí porque…

Aunque Madison intento continuar fue interrumpida por las alumnas de Zoe. Avergonzadas se separaron, pero Madison se prometió que le terminaría de contar todo a la chica perteneciente al consejo.

\- Hoy en protección y encantamientos aprenderemos a invocar el agua. – Zoe empezó, durante un tiempo dio varias explicaciones sobre cómo realizar el encantamiento. Era uno bastante sencillo. – El agua nos rodea, está en el aire, solo deben de transformarlo en líquido y llenar el vaso que hay encima de sus mesas.

Madison sabía que podía hacerlo, invocar el fuego era algo realmente difícil, solo las brujas que tenían el don de la Pyrokinesis, pero invocar el agua era tan sencillo que hasta las brujas de primer nivel podían hacerlo. Despacio empezó a murmurar las palabras del hechizo pero nada ocurrió. Las volvió a pronunciar intentando mejorar su pronunciación, pero no funcionó.

Cordelia interrumpió en el aula en el momento en que Madison estaba a punto de llamar a Zoe para que la dijera que hacia mal, solo había podido llenar el recipiente con unas pocas gotas de agua.

\- ¡Cordelia! ¿Me necesitas para algo? – exclamó Zoe sorprendida.  
\- Necesito hablar con Madison

Se encaminaron hacia el despacho de la Suprema, una vez dentro Cordelia se sentó en la gran butaca e indico a Madison que se mantuviera de pie frente a ella.

\- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? ¡Dejaste tu primera clase con Misty a la mitad, no volviste al invernadero, ni fuiste a las clases de Queenie, por mucho que te buscara no conseguía encontrarte! ¡Has estado cinco horas desaparecida! ¿ Qué crees que he pensado cuando el hechizo de localización me indicaba que estabas en la casa pero ni Kyle ni yo fuimos capaces de encontrarte?  
\- No lo se, ¿Qué no quería ver a nadie? – Cordelia se levantó y le dio una bofetada, Madison retrocedió de la sorpresa. Hoy era la segunda vez que alguien la golpeaba, no habría una tercera se prometió.  
\- Esto ha sido muy desconsiderado por tu parte Madison – Dijo una vez que se calmó.- Has estado cinco años muerta, cinco años en los que te hemos estado buscando, Zoe más que nadie, vuelves y lo primero que haces es desaparecer. ¿No entiendes lo preocupada que estaba? – Cordelia volvió a sentarse, miró a la rubia con desesperación – Vuelve a la clase, creo que ahora tienes adivinación.

La menor quiso pelear, no quería dar una asignatura cuando estaba claro que no tenía ese poder, pero al mirar a la suprema comprendió lo cansada que se sentía en esos momentos, por lo que volvió a la clase sin decir nada.

La clase de adivinación estuvo bien en realidad, Zoe enseño una técnica para adivinar pensamientos. Luego aquellas chicas que no tenían el poder eran las receptoras del arte de sus compañeras, haciendo que todo se llenara de risas y juegos donde Madison pudo relajarse. No tenía que demostrar nada, solo pensar en cosas sencillas.

Cuando la clase acabó todas fueron a prepararse para la comida, pero Madison se quedó en el salón viendo la televisión. Varias chicas se acercaron pero ninguna intentó entablar conversación con ella. El televisor estaba sintonizado en un cadena de noticas y a Madison le dio la sensación de que el mundo se iba a la mierda. 

Una chica temblorosa se puso delante del aparato, intentado llamar la atención de la rubia. Cuando Madison la miró enfadada, la bruja le mostró la nota que había dejado escondida en el baño.

\- No se lo digas a nadie, por favor – Dijo con un hilo de voz la chica que mostraba el papel.

Madison observó con interés a la chica, parecía tener más o menos dieciséis años, era tan baja como ella, pelirroja y bastante guapa, pero Madison pudo ver su aura débil e intranquila. No era alguien que valiera la pena en realidad.

\- No te preocupes por eso, quiero que hagamos un trato. Cordelia se pasa el día encima de mí, estoy segura de que descubrirá mis paquetes de tabaco. Quiero que si ocurre digas que son tuyos. Si lo haces yo no le diré sobre tu sucio secreto. – La pelirroja se puso a llorar mientras asentía. – Colocaré a tus amigas donde estaban antes, no te preocupes.  
\- Aléjate de ella, perra – dijo la chica que el otro día estaba hablando con Queenie  
\- Maggie…- gimió la pelirroja, Maggie agarró el brazo de la chica que sollozaba.  
\- ¿Qué le has dicho muñeca rota?¿por qué está llorando?   
\- Mira, intento de heroína, ha sido ella quien se ha acercado a hablar conmigo. Y se ha puesto histérica y ha empezado a llorar por nada.  
\- No te creo, no quiero verte cerca de ella, nunca. ¿has entendido?  
\- ¿y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿tú, chupapollas?  
\- No creo que sea difícil noquearte, te han visto en clase, eres inútil, no has conseguido ni realizar un hechizo de nivel uno. Cordelia te deja estar aquí porque le das pena.

Esta frase hizo que Madison explotara, empujó a Maggie contra la pared, tan fuerte que cuando la cabeza golpeo contra ella dejó un rastro de sangre hasta el suelo. Los gritos inundaron todo el salón, varias chicas se habían acercado al oírlas gritar, las cuales se acercaron a la bruja desmayada intentando hacerla recuperar la consciencia.

\- Madison ¿Qué has hecho? – Zoe se encontraba detrás de ella.  
\- Se lo ha buscado ella misma, no sé porque te alarmas, Fiona nos lanzaba contra la pared todos los días y estábamos bien.  
\- Madison, que hiciera eso no hace que este bien. Ve a tu habitación y no salgas de allí hasta que alguien vaya a buscarte. Cordelia querrá saber que ha pasado aquí. 

Madison paso entre todas las personas que se habían congregado, sabía que la había cagado y Cordelia y estaba enfadada por haberse saltado las clases. Se fumó un par de cigarrillos antes de desesperarse. ¿Qué coños estaban haciendo? 

Se hizo de noche y Madison seguía encerrada, echada en la cama. Su cabeza había cobrado vida y la imagen de su padre se encontraba sentada en otra de las camas. El hombre le dio una charla sobre lo inservible e incompetente que era. Pero a ella en realidad no le importó, estaba más preocupada por si Cordelia decidía echarla del aquelarre.

Queenie la fue a buscar cuando creía que se volvería loca con la espera. Durante todo el camino la chica vudú no dijo nada pero no hacía falta, la rubia sabía que estaba enfadada con ella por haber arrojado a su amiga  
.  
El despacho de la Suprema estaba diferente, habían cambiado los muebles, parecía una sala de audiencias de la Santa Inquisición. Donde antes había un escritorio, ahora se encontraba una vieja mesa de madera. Sentada en el medio estaba Cordelia, a su derecha Zoe y el sitio libre suponía que era para Queenie.

En medio de la sala, frente a la suprema pero muy separada de la mesa había una silla, atrás dos asientos se localizaba a los lados de la puerta de entrada, en una de ellas se ubicaba Misty, en la otra Maggie. Por último dos sillas más se situaban en horizontal con el asiento central, pegadas a la pared una a cada lado.

Además la sala estaba iluminada por velas lo que daba un aspecto más fantasmal a la habitación. Queenie se sentó al lado de Cordelia y la indicó que se sentara frente a la suprema. 

Todas se habían cambiado, llevaban vestidos negros de manga larga que llegaban hasta el suelo. Estaba claro que eran trajes ceremoniales. El ambiente hizo que la rubia creyer que iba a ser desterrada.

\- Madison Montgomery se la acusa de agredir a una hermana bruja empujándola contra la pared. ¿Cómo se declara?  
\- ¿Esto es enserio? Todo el mundo vio que lo hice.   
\- Conteste a la pregunta ¿Cómo se declara? – Madison se encogió de hombros.  
\- Culpable, pero no es justo fue ella la que vino desde un principio atacándome.- Cordelia siguió con el juicio sin tener en cuenta su opinión.  
\- Se la acusa de haber bebido dentro de los límites de la academia. ¿Cómo se declara? 

La bruja juzgada miró a Zoe, la había traicionado, era la única persona, aparte de Kyle, que lo sabía. Y el chico no iba a reconocer haberla visto arriba, cuando se lo había ocultado en un principio a Cordelia.

\- ¿Madison?  
\- Culpable – Dijo volviendo a mirar a la Suprema.  
\- ¿Se arrepiente de dañar a su hermana y de beber alcohol? - Madison miró por un momento a las tres mujeres, podría mentir y lamentar lo que hizo, pero de que serviría, Ella se sentía humillada y traicionada.  
\- No

Cordelia miró a las dos brujas más jóvenes, las cuales asintieron cuando esta puso sus ojos en ellos. Luego se levantaron y se colocaron en las sillas pegadas a la pared. Zoe a la izquierda de Madison y Queenie a la derecha. Esto hizo que se le erizara el cuerpo.

Cordelia se levantó y se dirigió hacia el armario que se encontraba detrás de ella. Cuando lo abrió Madison vio diferentes objetos para azotar, iban desde reglas de distintos materiales a látigos, palas, fustas y un sinfín de otros objetos que ella no sabría cómo se llamaban, pero había visto un par de piezas con púas realmente puntiagudas. Cordelia cogió algo que Madison no puedo ver, luego cerró el armario y la miró.

\- Este consejo de brujas ha decidido su castigo por las infracciones cometidas. Como no te arrepientes de ellas, tu castigo será ser azotada hasta que pidas perdón de manera verídica. 

Madison se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia la puerta no iba a permitir que la dieran una paliza.

\- ¿Os habéis vuelto locas? No me vais a azotar zorras. – tiró del picaporte lo más fuerte que pudo pero la puerta seguía cerrada, la habían cerrado con magia.

Se enfrentó a Cordelia, ahora sentada en donde ella había estado. Antes de que la rubia empezara a gritar sobre lo perturbador que era toda la situación, sintió una fuerza la arrastraba hacia la Suprema sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Quedo echada sobre las piernas de la bruja mayor, que amarró sus manos detrás de su espalda, para que no pudiera moverse.

Madison miró fijamente a Zoe que es quien tenía enfrente, necesitaba ayuda ¿por qué todos consentían que esto ocurriera? Sintió como Cordelia levantaba su vestido negro enseñando a Queenie su trasero, el cual solo estaba tapado por una pequeña tanga.

\- Voy a decírtelo otra vez, Madison no voy a parar hasta que sienta que tu disculpa es sincera- y tras esto la golpeó.

Madison dio un grito más de sorpresa que de dolor y antes de que terminara otro cayó cerca de donde había dado el primero. La rubia se sonrojó avergonzada, sabía que Cordelia castigaba con azotes pero no sabía que había audiencia. Mirar la cara imperturbable de Zoe solo hizo que se sintiera más confundida y degradada. 

\- Lo siento – Dijo mientras Cordelia la seguía pegando – lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo.   
\- No me mientas – Dijo la suprema, dando una palmada mucho más fuerte – Solo quieres salir de esta, pues no va a ser así – Madison bajó la mirada al suelo, si no podía parar esto, por lo menos no vería la cara de su ex – amiga.

La paliza se mantuvo varios minutos sin que nadie dijera nada, solo se oían los quejidos de disgusto de la rubia. 

\- Eres tan embustera Madison, seguro que hasta lo estas disfrutando.

Los golpes empezaron a ser cada vez más fuertes. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos de la ex – actriz y con ellas, los gritos llenaron la sala.

\- Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento – Cordelia no paró, siguió azotando a la chica.  
\- No te creo, eres incapaz de sentir arrepentimiento o cualquier otro sentimiento bueno. Estas llena de ti misma y voy a encargarme de bajar tu ego. Conseguiré que me respetes a mí, a tus superiores y a tus compañeras aunque tenga que darte una paliza todos los días. 

Los golpes fueron más crueles y seguidos, Madison continuó balbuceando y suplicando que parara. Con cada impacto la rubia era teletransportada a su infancia, a cada paliza dada por sus padres cuando no conseguía un trabajo y a los apaleamientos que recibía de los directores cuando no realizaba bien una escena.

La escena era tan brutal que llego un momento en que la rubia no puedo más y se desmayó en las piernas de su suprema. Lo último que pudo escuchar fu a Misty gritando.

Madison se despertó minutos después, estaba echada en el suelo boca arriba, con Queenie cerca de su cara, la estaba hablando pero no podía entendía lo que decía. Todo estaba muy confuso, oía un murmullo que lo apagaba todo, giró la cabeza y vio a Cordelia gritando a Misty, la suprema parecía estar sollozando. La bruja del pantano abrazó a la mujer mayor susurrándole algo.

La rubia fue ayudada por Queenie a ponerse de pie, las sintió temblorosas, la ex – actriz había hecho suficientes películas a para saber que estaba en Shock. Intentó comunicarse con Queenie pero no pudo alzar una sola palabra.

La bruja negra la ayudó a llegar a la puerta del despacho. Cuando la abrió Madison pudo ver a Zoe intentando alejar a las chicas que se habían reunido al oír los gritos de la bruja castigada. La situación no mejoró cuando vieron que no podía ni caminar sola. 

Despacio Queenie la llevó por las escaleras hacía la habitación y con cuidado la dejo sobre la cama. Madison quiso meterse dentro del lecho y no despertar hasta que hubiera pasado un siglo, pero la otra chica se lo impidió.

\- Misty vendrá a curarte – La chica del pantano entro en la habitación en ese momento, con sus manos llenas de pociones. Hizo que Queenie se fuera, desnudó a la chica y hizo que se diera la vuelta.   
\- No puedo curarte del todo, parte del castigo es que sufras las consecuencias durante unos días, pero puedo ayudarte a sanarlo. Esto va a escocer…  
\- No lo creo – consiguió decir la rubia con voz monótona – no siento nada

Misty frunció el ceño al oír esto y empezó a aplicar los diferentes ungüentos sobre la piel herida. 

\- Mañana te dolerá bastante, pero vendré antes de que empiecen las clases y te volveré a aplicar esto. – informó cuando acabó  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió cuando me desmaye?  
\- Zoe consiguió liberarse de las ataduras y paró a Cordelia.   
\- Me odia, no sé por qué me sacó del infierno si me odia tanto.   
\- ¡No! Madison, Cordelia no te detesta, te ama, de verdad que lo hace, pero no sabe cómo tratarte, te quiere tanto como a Zoe. No entiendo cómo ha pasado todo esto, creo que solo pretende…  
\- Controlarme, la palabra que buscas es controlarme.  
\- No es así, bueno si, la recuerdas demasiado a su madre. No quiere que te conviertas en una mini Fiona, ve tanto potencial en ti y sabe que podrías llegar a ser una bruja tan poderosa. Pero no sabe cómo hacer que te sientas unida a este aquelarre. Ahora descansa y no te preocupes por nada, no has sido a la única que ha dado unos buenos azotes.  
\- Se sintieron cómo más que unos buenos azotes, se sintió como algo bastante personal.

Tras decir esto Madison acurrucó en la cama y por una vez desde que volvió pudo dormir toda la noche.


	4. Eso es mierda

Cuando Madison abrió los ojos la luz que entraba por la ventana la deslumbro, los cerró de nuevo, todo estaba realmente confuso en su mente. Recordaba la pelea con la chica de pelo corto y el castigo que vino después, pero lo que parecía como si fueran fotogramas, sin sonido y en blanco y negro, además las imágenes se entremezclaban, enredando los hechos.

Lo único que tenía claro es que ahora mismo debería ser dolerla todo el cuerpo, pero no era así. Por los minutos se relajó contra el colchón, no había nadie en la habitación, los sonidos que llegaban desde el piso inferior, la indicación que el desayuno había empezado.

Su momento de paz acabó cuando tuvieron problemas como los pasos cautelosos se acercaban hacia la habitación, en el momento en que la puerta comenzó a chirriar, giró la cabeza para quien entraba. Misty apareció con las manos llenas de botellas que dejo en una de las cómodas de la habitación, sonrió como si estuviera viendo un cachorro nervioso, se acercó despacio, casi parecía que tenía miedo de la ex - actriz saliera corriendo.

\- Buenos días Madison, debías de estar muy cansada, ha pasado todo un día durmiendo.   
\- No dormido mucho las noches pasadas. Es la primera vez que no tengo pesadillas.   
\- Si, entiendo a qué te refieres llevo cuatro años aquí y aún tengo noches en que los malos sueños inundan mi cabeza. Cuando eso ocurre lo único que me pude hacer dormir, es meterme en la cama de la señorita Cordelia.   
\- ¡Uuggg! No quería saber eso.   
\- No es lo que piensas - Dije con una sonrisa soñadara - Me siento a salvo con ella, como si nada malo fuera de pasar cuando estoy a su lado. Bueno deja de hablar y fecha la vuelta tengo que echarte las pociones.   
\- ¿Cómo se ve? - Pregunté Madison una vez que salió de la cama y se quitó el camisón dejando a la vista su piel.  
\- Bueno, esta negro con heridas por los golpes, aunque hay zonas que están empezando a cambiar de color. Voy a darte primero crema antiséptica para las heridas y luego otra par los moretones.   
Vale.   
\- Madison, esto realmente es un escolta.   
\- No te preocupes, no siento nada. - Misty miró profundamente a la chica echada mientras extendía las cremas.   
\- El otro día tan bien me dijiste eso. A que te refieres con que no sientes nada.   
\- Siento tu mano, rozando mi piel y siento la crema fría cuando la extiendes, pero no siento el dolor. Sé que no debería poder moverme por el daño, pero puedo perfectamente.

Cuando Misty acabó, la rubia se volvió a poner el camisón y se sentó en la cama, mientras que la bruja del pantano tapaba los ungüentos.

\- Dame la mano - Madison extendió el brazo y la alcalde pellizco suavemente el dorso de su mano. - ¿Qué sientes?   
\- Tus dedos, siento un poco de presión.   
\- ¿Y ahora? - precisó añadiendo fuerza al pellizco   
\- Lo mismo, tal vez más presión pero nada de dolor - La rubia de pelo rizado soltó la mano y murmuró lo insólito de la situación.   
\- Quédate aquí, trae tu desayuno.   
\- No tiene falta, no tengo hambre.  
\- Madison - Dijo suspirando - Todos sabemos tu problema con la comida, hasta las niñas más pequeñas han preguntado si nunca viene, pero estas demasiado delgada, demacrada, casi no hay músculo en tu cuerpo, pareces mucho más un cadáver ahora que cuando la señorita Cordelia te trajo de vuelta. Te traeré el desayuno y veré como viene cada bocado, hasta que no quede nada en el plato, aunque tenga que llamar a Queenie para que te sujete mientras te doy de comer.

  
Madison viendo la batalla perdida la elección que prefería bajar a la cocina y decidir ella misma lo que desayunaría. Descendieron juntas pero al llegar al final de la escalera se separaron, Madison fue a la cocina y Misty fue directamente al despacho de la Suprema.

Cuando la rubia llegó a su destino se acercó a la mesa buffet, donde se encuentran todas las opciones de desayuno. Mientras elegía se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la miraba. Fue Zoe la que se aproximó a ella para hablarle.

\- ¿Cómo te encontramos? ¿No deberías estar en la cama? Cordelia te ha dado un par de días libres.   
\- ¿Por qué? Me siento bien - específicamente Madison se ponía nerviosa al tener un Zoe tan cerca, lo solucionaba con mucho sarcasmo y poniendo su mejor cara de perra, pero hoy no solo se había ido el dolor si no que aquel sentimiento, al que aún no había puesto nombre también había desaparecido.   
\- ¿Estas enfadada conmigo? - La rubia la miró sin comprender - Le dije a Cordelia sobre tu borrachera.

Un flash sobre esa noche regresó a Madison, grabó sentirse tan traicionada por ella cuando supo que se había contactado a Cordelia. Habíamos tenido un momento de debilidad con Zoe esa mañana por eso se lo susurró. No esperaba que confiar en ella la fuera a costar tan caro.

Es cierto que ahora no podría llegar a la tristeza que la inundó, ni a la angustia ni a la humillación pero podría recordar a verlas sentido. Y teniendo esto en cuenta, sabía que la parte de ella que manejaba sus sentimientos ahora mismo estaba muy enfadada con Zoe.

\- Si bueno, eso me enseñará en quien puedo confiar.

Tras decir esto, la dio la espalda y llenó su plato con unas tortitas y bacón, luego agarró una taza con café y se envió lo más alejada posible de Zoe.

Como había llegado tarde al desayuno vio desaparecer de la cocina a las demás chicas, hasta que solo quedaron unas pocas rezagadas y Queenie, que se mirándola como si quisiera hacer algún truco de muñeca vudú con ella.

\- Sé que soy increíble pero ¿puedes dejar de parecer una acosadora? Te faltan los prismáticos.   
\- No deberías verle dicho eso a Zoe, ella ya se siente lo suficientemente mal como para que tú, insufrible histérica, la meta el dedo en la llaga. ¿Sabes que fue ella quien consiguió acercarse a Cordelia para que parara de zurrarte? Nos teníamos todas encadenadas a las sillas y no podíamos movernos, hasta que Misty gritó y la distrajo. Entonces Zoe intentó levantarse e hizo que parara de pegarte.   
\- Quieres decir que porque no quieres que Cordelia me matara a golpes, no puedo estar enfadada con ella. ¡Me traicionó!  
\- ¡Y tú la dejaste muerta! Sé que tenéis esta extraña amistad que hace joderos la una a la otra, pero Madison no sabes lo que sufrió hasta que te encontraron. - Queenie negó con la cabeza - Cordelia es nuestra suprema, debemos lealtad y respeto, nos corresponde directamente si sabemosmos si hemos infringido alguna norma. No podríamos mentirla, sé que estas enfadada, pero no la castigues con tu desprecio por esto. - Queenie dejó sola a Madison para que reflexionara lo que le había contado.

Después del desayuno fue hacia el invernadero, la clase tenía que estar a punto de comenzar, recostada contra la puerta se veía Misty.

\- Tienes que ir a hablar con la señorita Cordelia, te está esperando en su despacho.   
\- Tengo clase contigo, iré después.   
\- Cordelia quiere verte ahora, pero no te preocupes tendrá tiempo para realizar el ejercicio que vamos a ver hoy.

Madison volvió sobre sus pasos para dirigirse al despacho, con todas las chicas en las clases el primer piso estaba realmente tranquilo, pudo escuchar a Queenie bramar sobre la importancia del ritual cuando pasó cerca de su aula, pero nada más.

La bruja se paró ante la oficina de la Suprema, llamar se detectó extraño así que no lo hizo. Pasó despacio, dándole tiempo a la bruja que se registró dentro para registrar su presencia.

Lo que no esperaba es que en el mismo momento que tuvo de frente a Cordelia un espejismo apareció. La suprema y el consejo sentados ante ella, vestidas como la noche del castigo, la alucinación acabó cuando la mujer mayor empezó a hablar.

\- Madison siéntate por favor – La Suprema intentó sonreír cuando vio que lentamente la menor se acercaba a la silla, cuando se acomodó Cordelia continuó – Te debo una disculpa, lo siento Madison, siento lo que ocurrió el lunes, no tengo ninguna excusa, estaba muy enfadada y cansada. Quería que comprendieras la importancia de tus actos y me centre en la ejecución del castigo en vez de en la parte didáctica de este. Al final todo se salió de control. Lo siento. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

La sala se quedó en silencio y ambas brujas se observaron detenidamente. En este tiempo Madison se dio cuenta de que no solo era el dolor físico el que se había ido, sino que tampoco sentía el emocional. Todo aquello que le causaba angustia había sido reprimido y bloqueado. Solo sentía un pequeño resquicio, como un murmullo al fondo de su mente que le recordaba cómo se sintió en algún momento del pasado, pero impide que sintiera algo que no fuera un recuerdo. Esto hizo que fuera mucho más sencillo darle una respuesta.

\- Sí  
\- ¿Sí? No me lo creo Madison ¿No vas a decirme lo mala suprema que soy? ¿no estás enfadada, ni quieres humillarme por lo que hice? Por no poder controlar mis impulsos. No me creo que sea tan sencillo perdonar a alguien que casi te mata dándote una paliza. Lo siento Madison, no creo que nadie y menos tú, pueda perdonar a eso así como así. Los integrantes de un aquelarre deben poder confiar en su suprema. Deben saber que aquella persona a la que siguen las protegerá, si decide castigarles es solo por su propio bien, y tu Madison no confías ni crees en mí. He pensado que con todo lo que has vivido aquí, tal vez quieras mudarte y ser parte de otro aquelarre en donde tengas más afinidad con la suprema y sus integrantes. Tengo a varias buenas amigas, que estarían encantadas de que una bruja tan poderosa como tú, fuera parte de sus filas.

El murmullo dentro de la cabeza de Madison se había convertido en un pitido insistente y doloroso, una clara alarma de peligro. Para cuando la Suprema acabo de hablar, el ruido dentro de su cabeza la impedía pensar con claridad. Se frotó la frente con su mano intentando aclarar las ideas que inundaban su mente.

\- ¿Tú quieres que me vaya?  
\- ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti y ahora mismo dudo de que yo sea lo mejor.- La respuesta no calmó la cabeza de la rubia, el estruendo solo siguió alertándola de que había una amenaza contra ella.  
\- Esta conversación hace que me duela la cabeza. Voy a ser sincera y directa Cordelia. No, no confío en ti, no lo hacía cuando eras la simple directora de esta academia y no lo hago ahora que eres la Suprema. Las decisiones que tomes, me parecerán mal la mayoría de las veces solo por el hecho de que las has tomado tú. Pero tan poco iba a abrirme y a confiar en otra suprema, no soy así. Quiero quedarme aquí, me gusta estar aquí.

Cordelia suspiró aliviada ante la confesión de la rubia, la declaración hizo que la suprema tuviera esperanza, Madison había sido asesinada dos veces estando a su cargo, el autor de la segunda aún estaba sin identificar, era normal que no confiara en ella, pero estaba segura de que lo haría.

Le había dado carta blanca para salir del aquelarre y Madison se había negado, había reconocido que le gustaba estar aquí, eso significaba que en mayor o menor medida la bruja sentía la unión con el aquelarre, eso animo a la Suprema a continuar.

\- Tenía la esperanza de que dijeras eso, así que tomé una decisión, acaso de que la falta que cometas sea muy grave, delegaré tus castigos a manos de alguien más. Los miembros del consejo y Misty me han ayudado en algunos momentos con la disciplina, podrás elegir quien me sustituirá.

Madison pensó detenidamente en la propuesta e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

\- No quiero que nadie me golpee, pero como veo que esa es tu nueva política, prefiero que seas tú. Ya es difícil ver a Queenie o a Zoe como profesoras y no hablemos de la chica pantano. Solo quiero que si alguna vez me tienes que volver a golpear sea sin público, suficiente humillante es recibir azotes como una niña pequeña como para que alguien más lo vea.  
\- ¿Estas segura de eso Madison? ¿Volverías a confiar en mí a la hora de disciplinarte?  
\- No es confianza, se llama “ser el mal menor”. Tampoco quiero que revises mi cabeza. Sé que quieres que tus “hijas” no te oculten nada, pero yo te prometo no mentirte, a cambio de que no invadas mi cabeza con ese poder tuyo. Quiero tener privacidad en mi propia mente.  
\- Si no hay mentiras cuando te pregunte, yo no lo haré. Por cierto, hemos revisado la casa y en el tercer piso hemos encontrado esto – Dijo sacando una botella de vodka y un paquete de cigarrillos – Supongo que es tuyo – Madison asintió – Bien la botella va a ir a la basura, pero te devolveré el tabaco si cumples un par de normas, no puedes fumar dentro de la casa, podrás hacerlo afuera, en los balcones o en el jardín y no incitarás a nadie a fumar.  
\- ¿Es una forma de sobornarme?- preguntó mientras cogía el paquete de encima de la mesa.  
\- Si, algo así, hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte, Misty está preocupada por ti. Me ha comentado que debajo de la ropa tienes golpes y un mordisco en el hombro de difícil explicación, además me ha dicho que no sientes el dolor. ¿A qué se refiere con eso?  
\- Estoy bien, simplemente no siento dolor, no me duele nada los moretones del culo, aunque me ha dicho que tengo heridas y cuando me pellizco esta mañana tan poco lo sentí. Creo que no sentir dolor ahora mismo es la mejor opción.  
\- No sentir dolor no es algo normal Madison, tómatelo enserio, si no duele no sabes si es peligroso o si estás sobrepasando tus limites, si tienes otro síntoma que no sepas a que es debido por favor dímelo, podemos investigarlo. Ahora ve a clase y no hagas que me arrepienta de devolverte el tabaco.

Antes de levantarse Madison miró por última vez a Cordelia.

\- No te preocupes por lo que ocurrió, no has sido la primera persona en darme una paliza cuando he hecho algo mal- Salió de la habitación dejando a la Suprema pensativa.

Al llegar al invernadero Madison se colocó en un sitio libre al final de la clase, lo agradeció porque estaban realizando una poción pestilente.

\- Madison las instrucciones están en la página ciento cuarenta y ocho, es una poción bastante sencilla, tendría que llevarte alrededor de media hora, pero como es la primera vez que la realizamos os estoy dejando las dos horas de clase. Es muy importante que aprendas a hacerla, porque entra en el examen para subir nivel.

La bruja leyó las directrices del libro dos veces, empezó a realizar la pócima sin volver a consultarlas. Terminó a los treinta y siete minutos, Misty se acercó y la elogió por realizar el ejercicio con precisión.

\- Lo has hecho casi perfecto, parece que no te ha costado para nada.  
\- Es sencillo, como seguir una receta de concina, he aprendido a memorizar una gran cantidad de texto de manera rápida y esta poción como dijiste no es complicada.

A lo largo de la mañana Madison demostró que es merecedora de estar en el aquelarre y realizó los diferentes hechizos de manera exitosa mucho antes que sus compañeras. Queenie le dio un pequeño asentimiento cuando respondió con astucia las preguntas lanzadas a la clase, en cambio Zoe la ignoró durante las dos horas.

Al acabar, la bruja no tenía nada que hacer durante el resto del día, aún se sentía llena por el desayuno, así que la idea de ir a comer no estaba en sus planes. Recorrió la casa en busca de un buen balcón con vistas, mientras el tabaco pesaba en su bolsillo.

Se deslizó a una de las terrazas traseras de la casa, donde el sonido de las chicas no llegaba, algo las tenía excitadas, las risas habían resonado toda la mañana.

Hacia calor afuera, tanto que Madison sintió ganas de cambiar su vestido negro por algo más fresco, pero volver a la habitación solo le provocaba aversión.

Se inclinó sobre la barandilla y miró como la ciudad transcurría, la imagen de Zoe apareció en su mente como un recordatorio de que nunca podría estar tranquila. Agarró uno de los cigarrillos y sin siquiera pensar lo encendió con magia, la primera calada redujo la ansiedad de pensar en la castaña.

¿Debería perdonarla? ¿Debería vengarse por traicionarla? La segunda opción era lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer, pero no la llevaría a nada bueno.

“Echo de menos a Zoe.”

Ese pensamiento provocó que un dolor agudo recorriera su cuerpo, no solo fue psicológico si no también físico. Por un segundo sintió todo lo que estaba bloqueando y fue tan intenso que la hizo doblarse hacia adelante. Jadeó intentando recuperar la respiración mientras fumaba más rápido.

Zoe abrió la puerta y se ubicó al lado de la rubia sin mirarla. Madison vio como las ondas del aura de la castaña se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Se había sentido atraída por el halo de Zoe desde el primer día. La vio entrar en la mansión tan asustada e inocente que toda ella se sintió inclinada a profanarla de todas las maneras posibles. El aura de la chica había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto, pero aún sentía fascinada por ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Bueno, Cordelia me obsequió con esto- Dijo enseñando el paquete de tabaco, como si el cigarrillo en su mano no fuera ya prueba de ello. - ¿Has venido a pedirme perdón?- Zoe chispeo en rojo.  
\- No.  
\- Entonces has venido como mano derecha de la Suprema, para vigilar que no corrompa a sus dulces discípulas.  
\- He venido a hablar contigo, desde que Kyle y yo nos enamoramos, tú y yo no hemos parado de discutir. Pensé que eso cambiaría si te traía de vuelta, pero parece que no. Quiero solucionar esto, quiero dejar de echarte de menos. Cuando Cordelia me preguntó directamente si sabía algo que ella debería saber de ti, yo simplemente no le pude mentir.  
\- Eso es mierda Zoe.  
\- ¿Perdona?  
\- ¿No me has odio? Eso es mierda, es una excusa de mierda.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No sientes su poder cuando hablas con ella?  
\- Por supuesto que sí, lo exhibe como si fuera un pavo real, pero eso no es una justificación para tu traición. ¡Y ya es la segunda!  
\- ¡No te he traicionado nunca! ¡Fuiste tú quien no me revivió! ¡Eso si es traición!

La rubia se alejó de Zoe, apagó el cigarrillo y se dispuso a irse, pero la bruja clarividente agarró una de sus manos antes de que entrara en la casa.

\- Espera, de verdad quiero que estemos bien, no pude mentir a Cordelia por ti, eso es cierto, pero te defendí. En realidad Queenie también lo hizo. Cuando discutimos tu castigo, Cordelia propuso llevarte dos días al Averno.  
\- ¿Quería matarme? - Madison dio un paso hacia atrás asustada.  
\- ¡No, no! Hay una sala en el sótano, muy cerca de donde te encontré. Es una habitación donde han sido encerrados los espíritus de antiguas brujas ejecutadas por traición al aquelarre. Esa estancia está viva, cuando se cierra la puerta y te quedas a oscuras, esos fantasmas se encargan de reproducir tus mayores miedos.  
\- Un infierno en la tierra.  
\- Exacto, el tiempo se dilata y no se siente hambre o sed, lo único que puedes sentir es dolor.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?  
\- Últimamente se me da bien encontrar cosas o personas- dijo presionando la mano de Madison. – Investigue sobre ella después de encontrar esa sala, la tenían muy bien escondida.

Madison cogió otro cigarrillo y se volvió hacia el jardín, aún con la otra mano agarrando a Zoe. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, mientras la ex – actriz meditaba sobre la conversación anterior.

\- Cordelia nos dijo que te daría la posibilidad de irte a otro aquelarre con otra suprema. ¿Lo harás?  
\- No, no puedo, hay algo que me retiene aquí.  
\- ¿El qué? No sientes la unión con Cordelia ¿Qué te detiene aquí?

Madison se encogió de hombros, no podía decirla que era ella. Así que solo se quedó callada mientras terminaba su tercer cigarrillo.

\- Vamos, es hora de comer, hoy es el cumpleaños de Ann, cumple trece y la prometí que… - Zoe se quedó callada.

Había visto a un hombre con una cámara escondido cerca de la verja que rodeaba la casa. Madison miró hacia donde la castaña observaba.

\- Es un paparazzi y parece que ha fotografiado toda nuestra conversación. Mañana habrá un montón de fotos nuestras en internet.  
\- Los paparazzi nunca habían venido aquí, gente que quería entrevistar a Cordelia si, pero no fotógrafos.  
\- Bueno, no sabían dónde estaba, la prensa solo sabía que me estaba recuperando de mi adicción a las drogas. Bajemos antes de que esto se llene de alimañas.

Se sentaron juntas frente a Queenie, todas las chicas parecían alegres, mientras felicitaban a la niña y le daban sus regalos. Incluido Zoe que le regaló un precioso collar, Ann miró a Madison cómo esperando recibir de ella otro obsequio.

\- No soy Santa Claus, no tengo ningún regalo para ti.

Una vez terminada la parafernalia todos se sentaron a comer, menos la rubia que mantuvo su plato vacío. Ella pudo ver que desde el otro lado de la mesa, la Suprema y Misty ponían mala cara al ver que ella se abstenía, Madison las ignoró y empezó a escuchar la estúpida historia que contaba Queenie, sobre su salida al supermercado de hoy.

\- Cuéntanos algo sobre tu infancia Madison – saltó la chica del cumpleaños.  
\- No.  
\- ¡Vamos! Puede ser mi regalo.  
\- No soy tu cuenta-cuentos particular micro-duende.  
\- ¡Madison! – grito Cordelia  
\- Bien ¿Qué quieres saber niña? – Dijo entre dientes.  
\- Mmmmmmmmmm, te hemos visto fumando antes en el balcón. ¿Cómo aprendiste a fumar?  
\- ¿De verdad? ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber?- la niña asintió con entusiasmo- está bien, la primera vez que fumé tenía diez años y fue para una película de serie B, no me acuerdo del nombre. No sabía hacerlo, así que tuvimos que repetir la escena una y otra vez, yo intentaba imitar lo que hacía mi madre, pero o no quedaba bien o tenía un ataque de tos o se me olvidaba el guion. Al final fumé tantos cigarrillos que me puse mala y vomité por todo el plató. Todos estaban enfadados conmigo porque no sabía fumar y era de las pocas escenas que quedaban por filmar. Mi madre no me habló durante el camino a casa, pero cuando llegamos le contó a mi padre todo lo que había pasado. Al día siguiente tuvieron que utilizar mucho maquillaje para tapar los moretones de mi cara pero hice la escena a la perfección. A partir de ese momento en las películas que hacían, añadían una escena en donde fumara, porque según ellos había belleza estética en ver a una niña pequeña fumar. A los doce ya era adicta al tabaco. ¿Te gustó la historia?  
\- No, no mucho ...   
\- Bueno, lo siento si mi vida te deprime - dijo con sarcasmo- la próxima vez pide algo más alegre como por ejemplo la primera vez que mande a mi madre a la mierda.


	5. Lo que bien empieza mal acaba

A lo largo de los días, Madison se adaptó a la vida en la academia, tanto que a los dos meses transcurridos había sido capaz de superar con rapidez a las brujas de primer grado, Cordelia parecía muy orgullosa de ella cuando le indicó que la próxima semana prepararía una convocatoria especial, para que se presentara a los exámenes de nivel y así no perder tiempo en algo que ya había dominado.

Su relación con Zoe también había progresado positivamente, pasaban casi todo el tiempo libre juntas. Según la castaña, la ex – actriz seguía siendo un dolor en el trasero y la rubia la llamaba “vagina asesina” en cada momento. La paz parecía reinar en la casa y aunque a Cordelia no le gustaba que Madison utilizara motes, los dejaba pasar por alto al ver a las dos chicas recuperar su amistad.

El que claramente no veía bien su afinidad era Kyle, ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez que las encontraba juntas. Ahora tenía mucho más difícil hostigar a Madison, pues casi nunca estaba sola. Había intentado en numerosas ocasiones convencer a Zoe sobre lo arriesgado que era confiar en la rubia, pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza y lo besaba.

Las dos chicas estaban casi siempre en la biblioteca, Zoe como miembro del consejo, además de preparar sus clases, tenía la obligación de preservar los innumerables volúmenes de hechizos que allí se guardaban. La rubia hacía como que leía algún estúpido libro que encontrara tirado en cualquier mesa, pero en realidad pasaba la mayor parte de las tardes tirada en un sofá dormitando o viendo a Zoe pelearse con los viejos tomos.

Su momento favorito y creía que el de la castaña también, era cuando Zoe se tomaba un descanso de sus obligaciones y compartían un instante bastante íntimo, el miembro del consejo leía a Madison cualquier historia que le hubiera gustado y la rubia se deslizaba poco a poco cerca de ella, hasta apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de la otra chica. Cuando acababa de leer, la ex – actriz la abandonaba poniendo alguna escusa tonta y la encargada de la biblioteca volvía a sus quehaceres.

Hacía tiempo que Madison sabía que cuanto más próxima se volvía a Zoe, con mayor fuerza experimentaba sus sentimientos. La percepción del dolor también había vuelto poco a poco, lo que hacía que la rubia intentara no pensar en el pasado y se concentrara en el raro momento de sosiego en el que se había acomodado, aunque supiera que no duraría mucho.

Actualmente ella y varias jóvenes más se encontraban viendo un reality show en la televisión, mientras otras se encontraban en el patio trasero tomando el sol, Cordelia, Queenie y Zoe habían ido al supermercado con una enorme lista de todo lo que tenían que comparar. Normalmente la Suprema no les dejaba ver este tipo de programas, pero Misty también estaba enganchada, así que mientras estuvieran a su cargo podían relajarse en el salón.

El chasquido de la puerta las sorprendió antes de lo que esperaban, Misty rápidamente apagó el televisor antes de que la directora de la institución entrara por la puerta. Cuando Cordelia ingresó en la mansión observó al grupo de chicas que se encontraban reunidas. Todas la miraban con la culpa asomándose por los ojos, menos Madison que sonreía descaradamente.

\- No deberíais estar viendo la birria que sale por ese maldito aparato, hace un día perfecto para estar en el jardín – Dijo dirigiéndose acusadoramente a la bruja pantano – Levantaos y ayudarnos a traer las bolsas.

Tras decir esto la suprema desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, Misty y varias chicas se levantaron de los sillones para completar la tarea encomendada por Cordelia, mientras Madison volvía a encender la televisión.

\- ¡Eeeeh tú, cabeza desteñida! ¿Puedes salir y decirles a todos esos paparazis que se larguen? Casi atropellamos a dos intentando entrar- La rubia ignoró a Queenie hasta que esta se puso delante de ella.  
\- ¿Y qué quieres que les diga? Lo siento no nos viene bien la publicidad en sábado. Además ¿No es lo que quería Cordelia? Salir en la prensa para que esto se llenara de crías.  
\- No lo sé, pero ad algo, ya llamamos lo suficiente la atención, ad que se evaporen – exigió la chica negra mientras seguía a la suprema.

Michael llegó poco después con el correo, primero repartió las cartas de familiares a las chicas más jóvenes, que sonreían y gritaban sobre quien era la persona que les había escrito, luego distribuyó las cartas a las mayores, estas no parecían tan felices. El mayordomo, por último se acercó a Madison entregándola cinco pesados sobres.

\- Últimamente recibes muchos de esos ¿Qué son?  
\- Nada que te importe renacuajo. 

Madison recogió los paquetes y subió por las escaleras hacia la habitación, ella esperaba que cuando aprobase los exámenes Cordelia la dejara volver a su habitación con Zoe, allí sabía que no tendría que preocuparse por las cotillas.

La rubia dejó los cinco sobre la cama, no sabía qué hacer con ellos. Había estado recibiendo una inmensa cantidad de paquetes, no había abierto ninguno, pero los había guardado todos y no tenía espacio para más. Sintiendo que se avecinaba un dolor de cabeza la ex – actriz se fue al servicio, todo el mundo estaba haciendo algo abajo, era un buen momento para bañarse y relajarse.

Preparó el baño como a ella le gustaba, con el agua muy caliente y burbujas abundantes. Un inconveniente de ser demasiado delgada, era que prácticamente siempre permanecía helada y rara vez entraba en calor. Una de las cosas que amaba de estar con Zoe era que cuando estaba juntas, Madison podía sentir como absorbía el calor corporal que la castaña desprendía. 

Pero ahora no se encontraba con ella y necesitaba que su cuerpo se caldeara, dejó que corriera el agua hasta que la habitación se llenó de un espeso vaho. Sabía que no debía fumar en el baño pero no podía pensar sin un cigarrillo en la boca, se metió en el agua y se relajó contra la pared de la bañera.

El contenido de los paquetes se colaba a cada rato en sus pensamientos, impidiendo que su mente divagara. Había otra cosa que la impedía distraerse, hace unos días recibió una carta de su madre, tampoco la había abierto. En realidad estuvo a punto de quemarla una noche cuando todo el mundo dormía, pero algo se lo impidió, así que la escondió bajo el suelo de la habitación de Zoe.

La verdad es que últimamente se sentía bastante aburrida, no ocurría nada emocionante en la academia, Madison no podía evitar que su parte más rebelde quisiera tantear la paciencia de la Suprema. Se preguntaba si a Zoe le gustaría salir de fiesta tras sus exámenes, a modo de celebración. Podían invitar hasta a un par de chicas que la rubia pensaba que eran lo suficientemente interesantes.

Después una hora volvió envuelta en una toalla a la habitación, Zoe estaba allí sentada en su cama con uno de los sobres en sus manos, la rubia pasó a su lado ignorándola y empezó a elegir el vestido que se iba a poner. Mirando su ropa pensó en regresar al centro comercial, llevar tanto negro le causaba depresión, es cierto que parecía el uniforme oficial dentro de la casa, pero cada una había conseguido poner un toque de color en su estilo, Zoe por ejemplo llevaba una camisa blanca con puntos negros.

\- ¿No los vas a abrir?- Preguntó la castaña.  
\- No  
\- ¿No quieres saber qué es lo que contienen?   
\- Zoe, sé perfectamente que es lo que contienen y ahora mismo no estoy interesada, pero parece que tú sí.   
\- ¿Puedes culparme? Todos los días te llegan estos paquetes y tú los escondes sin dar muestra de haber visto lo que incluye ninguno de ellos.  
\- Puedes abrir uno si quieres.  
\- ¿De verdad?- Madison asintió mientras rebuscaba en un cajón las joyas que iba a llevar, Zoe rasgó el que tenía en sus manos y leyó en voz alta- Señorita Madison Montgomery desde la productora Titanic queremos hacerle llegar el guion de nuestra próxima película “Las hijas de una Diosa”, nos encantaría que encarnara el papel de Claire. ¿Vas a volver a actuar!  
\- No, no está dentro de mis planes, por ahora.  
\- ¿Entonces, por qué te están mandando tantos libretos? –Madison se acercó a la castaña con un cepillo, se sentó a su lado y se lo ofreció, Zoe empezó a alisar el pelo de la rubia.   
\- Llevo sin aparecer en una película casi siete años – Dijo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para que el miembro del consejo pudiera llegar bien a todo su cabello – Si hago una película ahora, después de desintoxicarme y surgir como bruja, gracias a Cordi, la gente irá a verla solo para descubrir en lo que me he convertido, un éxito seguro. 

Zoe continuó cepillando el pelo de la ex - actriz aunque todos los nudos hubieran desaparecido, Madison la dejó hacer y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la cercanía con la otra chica.

\- Esto se siente bien Zoe, pero me estoy quedando fría – dijo haciendo notar su casi estado de desnudez, la castaña le devolvió el cepillo y observó detenidamente toda la piel expuesta - ¿Te vas a quedar a mirar?- preguntó mientras agarraba la toalla como si fuera a quitársela, Zoe se ruborizó ante la insinuación.  
\- Leeré esto por si hay alguno bueno- Comentó Zoe mientras agarraba los cinco paquetes- por cierto cuando acabes ven a verme a la biblioteca, tengo que contarte algo.

Una vez que Madison estuvo vestida fue al encuentro de la castaña, la encontró con los ojos entrecerrados acercándose un papel peligrosamente a la cara.

\- Veinticinco años y ya eres un topo, este trabajo te está convirtiendo en una vieja prematura. ¿De que querías hablar? ¿Me vas a pedir que te ayude con tu vestuario? Abuela.  
\- ¿Qué tiene de malo como me visto? ¡Es muy práctico! – Madison sonrió levemente, Zoe en cambio la miró preocupada – Cordelia me informó anoche de que mañana por la mañana tengo que viajar a Montana.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – La castaña suspiró, sabía que esto iba a ser un problema para la rubia.  
\- Voy a ir a investigar a una posible alumna – informó  
\- Puede ir Queenie, que vaya ella- Dijo de manera obstinada.  
\- Soy parte del consejo, Cordelia debe quedarse aquí, cuidando del aquelarre y Queenie ya viaja lo suficiente. Esta vez tengo que ir yo, es solo una semana y si te portas bien te traeré algo bonito- Dijo esto mientras la guiñaba un ojo.   
\- ¡No quiero nada bonito! ¿Esa es tu decisión? ¿Irte y dejarme sola aquí? ¡Pues que tengas un buen viaje mema! – chillo enfadada, todas las alumnas se giraron para mirarlas. La ex – actriz salió apresurada de la sala ignorando las llamadas del miembro del consejo.

La rubia se mantuvo el resto del día alejada de todos, por la tarde convenció a Cordelia de que necesitaba ir a comparar ropa. Al principio la Suprema se negó a que fuera sola y le sugirió varias acompañantes, pero Madison se negó a cada una de ellas. La bruja mayor consintió a la ex – actriz y transigió ante su pedido, haciéndola prometer que tendría cuidado y que no se metería en ningún problema.

Cuando volvió ya había pasado la hora de cenar, así que intentó subir a la habitación en secreto. En el mismo momento en que se echó en la cama Madison supo que no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche, el enfado que la había mantenido alejada de la casa se había ido. Ahora solo deseaba colarse en la habitación de Zoe y acurrucarse junto a ella. Cansada de mirar a la litera de arriba, se levantó y cogió el regalo que había comprado a su amiga, era un kit de espionaje con una nota “Por si la investigación se vuelve complicada, Madison.”

Dejó el regalo frente a la puerta y se desparramó en el suelo, fumar era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo que quedaba hasta el amanecer. Poco a poco se fue quedando adormecida, dejando caer un cigarrillo encendido en la alfombra. Cuando despertó un pequeño fuego se había formado. “Mierda” pensó mientras intentaba apagarlo, una mancha oscura con olor penetrante quedo marcada en la tela. La rubia huyó del pasillo mientras se convencía de que en realidad nadie se iba a fijar en esa vieja alfombra.

Por la mañana vio desde uno de los balcones, como Cordelia, Misty, Queenie y varias chicas se despedían de Zoe. Tenía ganas de bajar y abrazarla ella también, pero había demasiada gente alrededor de la castaña, como para que estuviera a gusto demostrando cuanto la iba a echar de menos. Por lo que Madison solo observó desde lo alto como las demás decían adiós.

Creía que Zoe se iría sin verla cuando antes de subir al taxi, el miembro del consejo alzó la cabeza. Al verla la castaña sonrió desde abajo y Madison asintió contenta, ahora tenía la certeza de que ella y Zoe estaban bien. Tras la pequeña interacción de las chicas, el miembro del consejo entró en el taxi y desapreció de la vista de su familia.

Madison se quedó afuera aun cuando ya no veía el coche que llevaba a la castaña al aeropuerto. Como era domingo y no tenía nada que hacer, Madison se dedicó esa mañana a tomar el sol, mientras veía como varios fotógrafos, mal escondidos, se dedicaban a sacarle fotos. Kyle salió al balcón y se acercó a ella, aunque mantuvo las distancias.

\- Ahora que Zoe no está, por fin dejaras de esconderte bajo sus faldas.  
\- Yo no me escondo Kyle – dijo dándose la vuelta- y menos de ti, aprendiz de Andréi Chikatilo. ¿No pensaste que Zoe me contaría en qué condiciones encontró mi cuerpo? Ahora aléjate de mí, antes de que baje y busque a Cordelia para enseñarle con ese poder tan bonito suyo todo lo que me has hecho. – Kyle se acercó a la rubia y esta intentó hacerle retroceder empujando su pecho.  
\- Ten cuidado con lo que haces o dices, ahora vas a pasar mucho tiempo sola y no quieres que me enfade contigo y haga algo para romper esa frágil confianza que te tienen todos. – el ex–muerto se separó de la rubia y continuó hablando – Cordelia está en la cocina y quiere que vayas a verla.

Madison esperó hasta que se tranquilizó, últimamente Cordelia la examinaba intensamente buscando algo que se saliera de lo común para preguntarla. En la cocina la Suprema se encontraba acompañada por Misty, la cual huyó en el mismo momento en el que la rubia puso un pie dentro de la estancia.

\- ¿Qué pasó ayer? – Preguntó Cordelia mientras daba vueltas al té que tenía entre sus manos.  
\- Me enfadé con Zoe, no quería que se fuera tan lejos, acabamos discutiendo en la biblioteca y necesitaba estar sola, así que no, no podía contestar al teléfono. No hice nada malo, ni me metí en problemas, solo necesitaba respirar.  
\- Gracias por el reporte – exclamó secamente – pero me refería a la alfombra que está enfrente a la habitación de Zoe.  
\- No me parece justo que la envíes a dos mil kilómetros de casa.  
\- ¿Y quemar una alfombra del siglo XVI ha sido una forma de protesta?  
\- No   
\- Vamos Madison, dime que ocurrió con la alfombra.  
\- No podía dormir, fui al pasillo porque quería fumar pero afuera hacia frio, ni si quiera vi hacia donde iba, me quede medio dormida mientras fumaba y se me cayó el cigarrillo… intenté pagarlo antes de que se estropeara la alfombra pero bueno ya viste el resultado. – La suprema vio por encima de la mentira.   
\- Te sientes más tranquila con Zoe cerca ¿verdad? – La rubia frunció el ceño.  
\- No sé de lo que estás hablando – Contestó a la defensiva.  
\- Está bien, Vamos al despacho, como has infringido la norma de no fumar dentro de la casa, te voy a restringir el horario, todas las noches de esta semana deberás darme el tabaco, se te devolverá por la mañana tras las clases, además tendrás que llevar la alfombra a que la reparen. Ahora movámonos te daré cinco golpes en cada mano con la regla, para que la próxima vez te pienses dos veces lo de pasearte con un cigarrillo por la casa.

Una vez acabado el castigo, la Suprema miró afectuosamente a la ex –actriz, esta se miraba las manos doloridas y movía los dedos en un intento por desentumecerlos. Madison aun cometía errores por los que debía ser castigada pero Cordelia se sentía orgullosa de los esfuerzos y los cambios que la había visto hacer, la mayoría de ellos gracias a la paciencia de Zoe.

\- Madison si alguna vez necesitas estar cerca de Zoe y no está, mi puerta siempre estará abierta- dijo a modo de despedida.

Los siguientes tres días fueron un tormento para Madison, siempre con miedo de que la castaña muriera en su viaje y no pudieran recuperar su cuerpo para traerla de vuelta, Queenie la torturaba contando la historia de cómo quedó atrapada en el Hotel Cortez en Los Ángeles. Cordelia intentaba poner paz entre las dos chicas, que ahora discutían por todo, pero la suprema no tuvo realmente existo hasta que no puso en sus rodillas a ambas.

Madison sabía que tenía que concentrarse en los exámenes de la próxima semana pero no conseguía hacerlo. Básicamente pasaba los días mandando mensajes a la castaña, contándole todo lo que ocurría en la academia. Zoe la contestaba cuando podía pues no tenía tanto tiempo libre como la rubia.

El jueves por la tarde decidió ir a la biblioteca en busca de algún libro sobre meditación o que hablara de pociones que la pudieran ayudar a alcanzar el sueño. Porque ese era otro problema seguía sin poder dormir. Cabeceaba un par de horas sobre la almohada pero a eso no se le podía realmente llamar dormir. Mientras buscaba entre las estanterías agradeció mentalmente que Cordelia hubiera dejado salir hoy a las chicas, dando como resultado una biblioteca vacía. 

Kyle la encontró una hora después tirada en el suelo, rápidamente Madison se puso de pie y le tiró uno de los volúmenes más pesados a la cabeza. El ex –muerto intentó esquivarlo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y el libro le dio en un lado, provocándole una brecha. Enfadado se dirigió hacia la chica ahora aterrada, la agarró por el cuello y la zarandeo. 

\- Mira lo que me has hecho puta- con cada vaivén la pared era golpeada por la cabeza de la bruja- Quieres quedarte quieta de una maldita vez o quieres que vaya ahora mismo a Cordelia y le diga que acabas de utilizar la magia contra mí. Sería muy divertido de verla castigarte ahora que Zoe no está aquí para salvarte.

No hizo falta mucho empeño por parte de Kyle para que la rubia dejara de moverse, rápidamente destruyó las bragas de la chica y se acomodó en su interior. Esta vez Kyle se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando de cada quejido que daba Madison. Nadie iba a entrar a estas horas en la biblioteca así que Kyle no tenía prisa en correrse dentro de la chica.

Madison intentó hacer que su mente desviara su atención fuera de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero era muy difícil cuando Kyle no dejaba de gruñir en su oído. La ex – actriz no podía dejar de pensar en que la posición era la misma que la primera vez que habían tenido sexo, cuando Zoe les vio.

El ex – muerto apretó sin cuidado uno de sus pechos, el Kyle destrozado había mostrado enfáticamente la preferencia sobre esa parte del cuerpo de ambas chicas, pero el antiguo Kyle siempre las había tratado con delicadeza.

Cuando acabó, dejó caer a la rubia al suelo, le quitó la camiseta y le dio la vuelta, Kyle se fijó en el hombro curado de Madison.

\- Tenemos que arreglar esto – Dijo mordiendo el hombro intensamente.

No solo clavo sus dientes si no que hizo un mayor esfuerzo para que su dentadura se hundiera en la carne de Madison. Tras ver el resultado, tocó el hombro de Madison haciendo caso omiso a los chillidos que estaba dando, luego dio un beso a la herida y se fue dejando a una dolorida y sangrante Madison sola.

Durante los siguientes días Madison intento comunicarse con Zoe, necesitaba decirla que cuando llegara debían de tener una conversación muy importante, estaba cansada de sentirse aterrada por Kyle, necesitaba poner fin a todo esto. Pero la rubia no le devolvió ninguno de los mensajes, lo que hizo que su preocupación creciera.

Su ansiedad fue creciendo a pasos agigantados y para cuando llegó el sábado por la noche, era tanta la angustia dentro de ella que los cigarrillos no surtían ningún efecto en ella.

Esa noche se encontró dando vueltas a la posibilidad de relajarse fumando alguna de las plantas prohibidas del invernadero o utilizando la reserva de coca que tenía escondida. Salió al pasillo en busca de algo en lo que pensar para no caer en la tentación de ir a drogarse. Vio entonces la puerta entornada de la Suprema y recordó lo que le había dicho días antes.

Entró en la habitación esperando encontrar a Cordelia dormida, pero en cambio la descubrió encima de Misty besándola en la cama. Fue la bruja del pantano la primera en reaccionar al ver a la ex – actriz parada en la puerta mirándolas.

La profesora gritó el nombre de Madison y esta despertó de su bloqueo, cerró la puerta tras de sí con gran estruendo. Echo a correr sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigía hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta de la calle. “Necesito una copa” “necesito una copa” su mente no dejaba de repetirlo. Sin embargo no llegó a salir de la casa porque Cordelia transmutó bloqueando la salida.

La suprema reconoció la expresión asustada de la menor, he intentó tranquilizarla tocando su brazo. 

\- Está bien Madison, siento que nos vieras así – Dijo cuándo los ojos de la chica conectaron con los de la suprema.- ¿No puedes dormir?  
\- No – contestó la ex – actriz una vez que recuperó la voz.  
\- Puedes quedarte con nosotras esta noche, ven.   
\- Pero no te acostumbres, la señorita Cordelia ya ha tenido que echar a varias chicas de su cama – Dijo Misty intentando relajar el ambiente del pasillo.

Las tres se metieron en la cama, con Cordelia en el medio, la Suprema intentó acercarse a Madison pero ella se giró hacia la puerta negando su contacto. Cuando esta creyó que las otras dos mujeres se habían quedado dormidas se levantó y buscó por la habitación el tabaco que Cordelia le había quitado. Después salió al balcón y se sentó en una de las sillas que habita colocado la Suprema.

La mujer mayor observó todo el proceso en silencio, una parte de ella se sentía desolada, pues podía sentir el desasosiego y la angustia saliendo de cada uno de los poros de la bruja. Quería saber que era lo que la tenía en ese estado para calmar todos sus temores, pero parecía que las ondas tranquilizadoras no llegaban a la ex - actriz. Y eso solo la indicaba que aunque Madison había acudido a ella, no había un vínculo estable entre las dos.

A la mañana siguiente Madison se encontraba esperando ene salón a Zoe, cuantas más horas pasaban más chicas se sentaban a su alrededor con el mismo cometido. Todas gritaron de alegría al ver por la ventana como un taxi se paraba frente a las puertas de la academia.

En el momento que Zoe entró en la academia varias niñas se arrojaron a sus brazos expresando cuanto la habían echado de menos, la suprema se acercó después y abrazó a la chica. Luego Zoe fijó sus ojos en Madison que se encontraba unos metros más atrás, se encaminó hacia ella y cuando estaba solo a unos pasos la castaña la abofeteó.

\- Eres una zorra, ¿Cómo puedes llamarte mi amiga e intentar volver a follarte a mi novio.   
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? - Zoe sacó del bolsillo su teléfono y le mostró una imagen donde salía Madison tocando el pecho de Kyle.   
\- ¿Ahora lo recuerdas? Es del día que me fui, ni siquiera esperaste a que estuviera fuera del estado para insinuarte a mi novio. No te vuelvas a acercar a Kyle o a mí, porque te juró que la próxima en mandarte al infierno seré yo.

Zoe salió de la sala sin mirar a nadie más, Madison se quedó sola viendo la cara de decepción de Cordelia y de las demás chicas, Kyle en cambio sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Desde ese día Madison se pasaba todo el tiempo fumando y por las noches se iba de fiesta en fiesta, en solo una semana había protagonizado tantos escándalos que las noticias habían hablado de ella en cada informativo. Milagrosamente había conseguido pasar todos los exámenes con asombrosa facilidad teniendo en cuenta que los había hecho de empalmada o borracha.

Cordelia había empezado a seguirla por todas partes, preocupada por ella y su ciclo de autodestrucción, pero al intentar hablar con ella solo había conseguido sacarla unas pocas malas palabras y muchas muecas. Cuando Queenie pregunto a la Suprema por qué no la castigaba esta le contestó que en realidad Madison no había roto ninguna de las normas impuestas. No bebía dentro de la casa, fumaba siempre en algún balcón y había aprobado todos los exámenes, no podía sancionarla por lo que hiciera en su tiempo libre fuera de la academia.

Tras varias noches yendo a fiestas Madison se preparó para una noche tranquila. Le apetecía ir a un bar a ligar con algún chico guapo y beber durante toda la noche. Encontró lo que ella calificó como un bar decente relativamente cerca de la academia. Al llegar se sentó en la barra, desde allí podía ver todo el local, no había mucha gente pero aún era pronto, esperaba que a lo largo de la noche se fuera llenando.

Después de tres cócteles Madison empezó a sentir el alcohol en su cuerpo, el camarero había sido muy amable con ella y había cargado abundantemente cada una de sus bebidas. También había estado coqueteando con ella, la rubia sabía que si quería seguir teniendo suministro ilimitado de alcohol esa noche debía seguir el juego del chico.

No era difícil, el barman era bastante guapo y tenía toda la atención puesta en ella. Madison había jugado a este juego desde que tenía memoria, se rió con los chistes que le contó, le tocó la mano cuando pasó cerca de donde estaba ella y le puso ojitos mientras él le rellenaba la copa, “con un poco de suerte no tendré que hacer nada más” pensó bastante feliz.

A las dos de la mañana Madison sintió que su inhibición la había abandonado hace tiempo, se dirigió a la zona donde la gente estaba bailando y dejó que la música y al alcohol se hicieran cargo por el resto de la noche.

Tras bailar varias canciones la ex – actriz hizo contacto visual con el camarero, que levantaba un Apple Martini en señal de ofrecimiento. Se acercó a él e intentó agarrar el vaso, pero el chico se negó a dárselo sin que antes la rubia le besara. Madison accedió a la petición para conseguir la ansiada copa. Salió a fumar poco después, necesitaba un descanso del ruido de adentro.

\- ¡Madison! – Maggie y otras tres chicas se acercaron a ella corriendo. La rubia las miró con mala cara.  
\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No deberíais estar en la cama a las ocho?  
\- Hemos estado buscándote para llevarte a casa.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?  
\- No, pero la señorita Cordelia no estaba muy contenta con que salieras esta noche, así que hemos venido a buscarte antes de que protagonizaras otro altercado.  
\- Muy bonito por vuestra parte, pero no pienso volver hasta que no haya salido el sol, ahora regresad a la academia antes de que la Suprema crea que os han secuestrado.

La ex – actriz apagó el cigarrillo y volvió a entrar en el bar, se fue al baño donde intentó adecentarse un poco, tenía el rímel corrido y su pelo no estaba en el mejor estado. Algo cayó de su bolso cuando sacaba el maquillaje, era una bolsa con coca que había guardado hacia unos días, aun no se había perdido en su viejo vicio pero hoy más que nunca necesitaba olvidarse de todo.

La puerta del baño se abrió cuando Madison esnifaba la segunda ralla de cocaína. Era el barman con el que había estado coqueteando toda la noche, este no dio importancia a la acción de la chica y se dispuso a besarla.

Madison borracha y drogada no vio nada de malo en disfrutar con un poco de sexo. Acabaron follando en uno de los cubículos y cuando el chico se corrió, tiró el condón usado sin preocuparse de si la rubia había llegado al orgasmo o no. 

Bastante mareada la ex – actriz se dispuso a volver a la mansión aunque no hubiera amanecido, pero sus planes se truncaron cuando a mitad de camino empezó a vomitar todo lo que había bebido. Se sentó en un banco que había lejos de la vista de los transeúntes y allí se durmió.

El sol la despertó dándole en la cara, se levantó despacio y se encaminó hacia la academia que afortunadamente solo estaba a unas pocas calles. Entro en la casa lo más silenciosamente que pudo, pero Cordelia ya la estaba esperando en el recibidor.

\- Yo… - No pudo continuar pues la suprema la lanzó mágicamente contra la pared, con tanta fuerza que la visión de Madison se oscureció.  
\- Eres una inútil drogadicta, como he podido confiar en ti por un solo segundo – dijo la suprema mientras se acercaba a ella.  
\- No he hecho nada, no me he metido en ningún lío esta noche – dijo entrecortadamente Madison, intentando ponerse de pie.  
\- Anoche cuatro chicas te fueron a buscar y en vez de venirte con ellas dejaste que volvieran solas a la academia. De camino aquí se encontraron con un grupo de fanáticos intolerantes que las persiguieron y cazaron. Ahora hay una niña de catorce años en coma en el hospital. Y todo porque tú, la adulta de esta historia quería seguir bebiendo, drogándose y por lo que veo hasta has vuelto sin bragas– Cordelia agarró a la rubia de un brazo y la arrastró escaleras abajo.

El sótano estaba oscuro, olía mal y estaba lleno de muebles viejos y cajas, la Suprema pasó entre ellos hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada, la abrió y Madison vio una pequeña sala que media dos metros2. En el medio, colgadas del techo había dos gruesas cadenas de hierro oxidadas.

La rubia intento escapar de las manos de la bruja mayor pero aún se encontraba débil por la noche anterior. Cordelia ató las manos de la chica a las cadenas y mágicamente trasformó el pqueño vestido de la chica por un largo camisón blanco.

\- Te quedarás en el Averno como castigo hasta que Lucy se recupere y vuelva a casa. Reza para que no muera por tu incompetencia.

La suprema salió y cerró la puerta con llave, dejando a la rubia dentro. Antes de salir del sótano Cordelia pudo oír los gritos desesperados de Madison.


	6. Un viaje

Cordelia salió y cerró la puerta con llave, dejó a Madison dentro. Antes de salir del sótano la Suprema pudo escuchar los gritos desesperados de la bruja.

Cordelia subió a su habitación, estaba agotada y mentalmente destruida por no haber visto venir algo como esto. Pero no podría hundirse, no ahora por lo menos, necesité vestirse e ir al hospital. Misty estaba esperándola dando vueltas por el dormitorio, ambas brujas se miraron pero no dijeron nada. Una vez que la suprema estuvo preparada se giró hacia la bruja del pantano que ahora se sentó en la cama mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Quieres decirme que te ocurre?  
\- ¿Era necesario castigar a Madison llevándola al Averno? ¿No podríais ver ver otro castigo? - Cordelia reconoció la preocupación y el miedo en la cara de su novia - Ni podríamos tener claro qué resultado tiene sobre la mente.  
\- Madison debe aprender lo que significa estar en un acuario y entender lo que implica lealtad. No puede hacer lo que quiera, sin que la importe si pone en peligro a sus hermanas o no. Esto es una familia y si quiere pertenecer a ella debe conocer las consecuencias de sus actos, por las buenas o por las malas. Puede parecer un castigo exagerado - dijo mientras se acercaba a Misty- Pero creo que Queenie tiene razón y la dejó destruido y auto-compadecerse demasiado tiempo. Ahora debo ir con Zoe al hospital, a ver que dice el médico de Lucy. Cuida a nuestra familia mientras no estoy y recuerda que te amo - se despidió de ella con un beso.

La directora condujo el coche hasta su destino, mientras que la castaña cambiaba de emisora cada poco tiempo, Cordelia se fijó en su alumna, últimamente estaba tan seria, le dolía verla así. Una parte de ella odió profundamente a Madison por toda la angustia que le estaba causando a la que consideraba su hija.

Ambas brujas se sentaron en la sala de espera, mientras aguardaban a que el médico especialista fuera de verlas. No tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que un hombre bajito y calvo se acercara a ellas.

\- ¿Son familiares de Lucy Colmand? - Las dos asintieron- Soy el Doctor Miles, especialista en neurología y voy a tratar a Lucy.  
\- Soy Cordelia Goode, Suprema y directora del aquelarre de Nueva Orleans. ¿Cómo esta Lucy?  
\- Tiene una hemorragia intracraneal, hemos sedado y hemos puesto en coma inducido hasta que la presión en el cerebro disminuye y vuelve a los niveles normales.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo la frecuencia en ese estado?  
\- Si todo va bien, un mes. Su alumna tuvo mucha suerte en realidad, cuando llegó creía que el daño sería mucho peor. Pero estamos seguros de que dándole el tiempo necesario todo volverá a la normalidad y se despertará sin secuelas. O por lo menos eso esperamos.  
\- ¿Podemos verla? - Preguntó Zoe ansiosa.  
\- No por ahora, hoy estará en una sala de tratamiento en la UVI, mañana estará en una planta, podría verla entonces.  
\- Gracias doctor.

En el camino de vuelta a la mansión, Zoe analiza por la ventana a las personas que se iban encontrando.

\- Zoe ¿Estas bien? - la joven miró a su mentora sorprendida.  
\- Sí, no me gustan los hospitales, pero sí, estoy bien.  
\- No me refería a eso, me dio la cuenta de que últimamente estuvo muy ocupado con la academia y no hemos tenido una verdadera conversación desde que hizo un tiempo- Zoe miró hacia su maestra, preguntándose a donde esperaba llegar esta- Tal vez te desearía hablar de todo lo que ha sucedido con Madison.- La castaña negó rápidamente con la cabeza.  
\- Hablar de Madison y su ego no es lo que me apetece ahora mismo.

Zoe respiró aliviada al ver que la Suprema no intentaba seguir con la conversación. Pensar en la rubia dolía mucho, se podría enfadada, triste y confundida, como si estuviera perdiendo la parte más importante de la ecuación y no podría llegar a resolver el misterio sin ella. Porque eso era para ella Madison, un misterio y se había dado cuenta de que estaba cansada de intentar resolverlo.

Cuando llegaron a la academia, la bruja menor fue a su habitación y la entrada desde la puerta. Su cuarto se había mantenido igual desde que había ingresado en el aquelarre, con las paredes blancas y las dos camas gemelas. Mientras que el resto de la casa había ido cambiando con el tiempo y la llegada de nuevos residentes.

Cordelia le había ofrecido en ocasiones ocasiones decorarlo a su gusto pero ella se había negado cada vez. Mirando el cuarto y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado Zoe supo que era el momento de convertir su habitación en algo único suyo, algo que deja claro a todo el mundo que Madison no pertenecía más a este dormitorio.

Kyle la encontró horas después sentada en la cama con un bloque de dibujo. El chico se acercó despacio intentando descubrir en que estaba tan atareada su novia.

\- ¿Qué haces?  
\- Voy a redecorar la habitación  
\- ¿De verdad? - Kyle se envió cerca de ver los bocetos- Cuéntame, en que has pensado.  
\- Primero quiero pintar el cuarto, estoy pensando en un morado o azul, lo segundo es quitar estas dos camas tan pequeñas, me gustaría poner una cama doble y así puedes quedarte aquí para dormir, en vez de subir a la habitación de los mayordomos. ¿Qué te parece?  
\- Es muy buena idea- Kyle la beso emocionado- Sigue contándome sobre la transformación.

Tarde una semana en saber exactamente lo que quería y otra más en tenerlo todo para poder comenzar. Queenie y ella habían estado discutiendo sobre por dónde tendrían que empezar, llegando a la conclusión de lo mejor era sacar los muebles de la habitación para luego pintarla.

La chica vudú se llevó una de las mesitas de noche y la castaña comenzó a desmontar la antigua cama de Madison. Retiró las sabanas y las eco a lavar, luego intenté sacar el pesado colchón, hice tanta fuerza que cuando lo golpeé, el somier se movió y Zoe cayó al suelo.

Miró su mano derecha, la cual se había puesto roja porque había caído sobre ella, la movió para verificar que nada estaba roto, cuando lo hice algo más controlado su atención. Uno de los listones del suelo estaba suelto, le saco y se encontraron con una vieja caja de madera.

Curiosamente abrió y extrajo su contenido, aparte la bolsa llena de droga, luego recogió las tres fotografías y comprendió quién era la dueña del café, pues en todas ellas salía Madison.

Estaba claro que habían sido tomados en diferentes momentos de su vida, la imagen que más interés le causó fue en la que la ex - actriz era muy joven, tuvo tener trece años, la foto había sido tomada en la habitación de alguna clínica. Estaba realmente esquelética, su pelo era castaño y tenía puesto un tubo de alimentación. La imagen habría sido desalentadora si no hubiera sido porque Madison tenía una enorme sonrisa dirigida hacia la cámara, parecía realmente feliz.

Dejó las fotos y agarró las dos cartas, reconoció la letra de Madison en el primer sobre, el segundo estaba escrito por Elda Montgomery la madre de esta. Zoe sabía que no tenía derecho a abrir la correspondencia de la otra chica, en realidad ya estaba siendo una entrometida. Así que guardo todo otra vez menos la imagen de Madison en el hospital.

Zoe la contempló detenidamente, nunca había visto a la bruja rubia sonreír así, mientras miraba algo se rompió en su interior, no podía quitar la cama de Madison, sabiendo que ahora la chica estaba viviendo un infierno.

Volvió a colocar el colchón en su sitio y puso unas sábanas limpias, Queenie entró cuando estaba terminando de hacer la cama.

\- Creí que ibas a desarmarla.  
\- No puedo hacerlo, no puedo - Dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Queenie se acercó a ella alarmada- ¿Puedes volver a traer la mesilla? Por favor.

Una vez que todo estuvo en su sitio Zoe descendió al sótano y se sentó en las escaleras y lloró mientras escuchaba los gritos de la chica encerrada.

Tres semanas después Cordelia se sintió en la habitación de Lucy con Misty, les había llamado muy pronto por la mañana diciendo que el Doctor Miles esperaba hablar con ella, fueron lo más rápido que tenían, pensando que algo malo había pasado.

\- Buenos días, Señorita Goode y Señorita Day, tengo buenas noticias, vamos a retirar a Lucy de la sedación.  
\- ¿De verdad? - chillo Misty emocionada.  
\- Si, la hemorragia se curó y la presión intracraneal ha vuelto a los niveles normales, se retira ahora mismo la sedación y despertará en unas pocas horas, luego evalúa el estado en el que se encuentra y propone un plan de rehabilitación.

Lucy tardó dos horas y treinta y siete minutos en despertar y siete días más en volver a la academia. Con Lucy en casa la suprema sabía que era el momento de perdonar a Madison y sacarla del Averno. Dado que no sabía lo que podíamos tener al consejo para pensar en un plan de acción.

Queenie fue fácil de encontrar, estaba en el jardín con varias chicas preparando una salida a la ciudad. Zoe en cambio no se hallaba en ningún sitio, podríamos preguntar a Misty si sabía dónde estaba, pero la bruja del pantano negó con la cabeza.

\- Está en el sótano- Dijo Ann- Baja todos los días y se queda allí un rato.

Efectivamente, cuando bajó por las escaleras encontradas a la castaña sentada al final de estas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí querida? - dijo con preocupación en la voz.  
\- ¿Crees que Madison estará bien?  
\- ¿Lo preguntas por que no se la oye gritar? Seguramente se haya desmayado.  
\- Encontré algunas cosas de Madison, escondidas bajo el suelo de mi habitación, había varias fotos, dos cartas y lo que creo que era una bolsa de cocaína- La joven bruja miró a Cordelia con lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- Cariño ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? - Dijo intentando ser lo más dulce posible. De repente el dique que sujetaba las emociones de Zoe se rompió.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que está mal con ella? ¿Por qué hace lo que hace? No encuentro sentido a ninguna de sus acciones, también que le gustaba estar aquí y ser mi amiga y arrepentirse va a hacer una mierda, primero esa foto con Kyle, luego el alcohol y las fiestas. No lo entiendo, es como si hubiera dos Madison dentro de ella- Lloró desconsolada. La suprema no sabía que decirle, ella tampoco llegaba a comprender completamente a la rubia.

Pasaron varios minutos abajo, tranquilizando a Zoe hasta que Madison comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

\- Ven, necesitamos hablar sobre lo que vamos a hacer a continuación y este no es el mejor sitio para tener esta conversación.

Una vez dentro del despacho miró a las dos chicas que esperaban que comenzara a hablar.

\- Dado que ayer Lucy volvió a casa, es el momento de perdonar a Madison por sus faltas. Los antiguos escritos que Zoe encuentran que las brujas castigadas en el Averno suelen encontrarse durante varios días en un estado de ausencia y que es adecuado para la Suprema esté con ellas hasta que recuperen la conciencia.  
\- ¿Qué es un estado de ausencia?  
\- No sé sé Queenie, no dan destalles. Me gustaría contar con vosotras, en el libro pone que debo ser yo quien se encargue de Madison, para que se recupere y repare el vínculo entre Suprema y bruja, pero necesariamente os necesitemos para cuidarla en algún momento. Os debo confesar que tengo mis esperanzas puestas en esos días, ya no sé qué más hacer para que Madison y yo compartamos un lazo verdadero.  
\- En realidad, Dijo Zoe, el estado investigando sobre si en nuestra historia como acá ha ocurrido alguna vez que una bruja no haya tenido sentido de la unión con la Suprema y encontró dos casos. Uno en 1792 poco después de que la Suprema Marian Wharton trasladara aquí el aquelarre, desgraciadamente al final la bruja en cuestión fue el primer espíritu al que encerró en el Averno, por intentar matar a su Suprema ya medio aquelarre. Pero hay un documento sumerio. No pudo traducirlo del todo pero habla de una ceremonia y del viaje a otras realidades.  
\- ¡Yo si se de lo que estas hablado! - dijo Queenie emocionada - Estudió diferentes ritos para viajar entre dimensiones. ¡Podría hacerlo Cordelia, podría llevarrte a otra realidad!  
\- No entiendo para que me sirva eso con Madison - Expuso Cordelia.  
\- Sabes que la vida está compuesta por decisiones según tomas una y dejas otra realidad se desdobla. Bien y si te dijera qué puedo llevar a la realidad donde Madison está unida a ti, puedes preguntarte a ti misma que es lo que hiciste diferente. El hechizo moldea tu apariencia y la realidad para que tu presencia no sea extraña, te da exactamente una hora para navegar por esa realidad y solo necesitamos a otras dos brujas y un par de ingredientes que podemos conseguir en alguna tienda.  
\- ¿Cómo de peligroso es?  
\- Todo estará bien mientras no descubras quien eres. Tu presencia no alterara esa realidad y no puedes quedarte allí atrapada.  
\- ¿Podría tener tener todo listo?

Tres días después Cordelia, Queenie, Zoe, Misty y una alumna de último nivel se encuentran en el salón, mientras que el resto de las brujas disfrutaban de un día de descanso. La Suprema se echó en el suelo y las chicas se pusieron a su alrededor. Queenie cerca de su cabeza, Misty a sus pies, Zoe a su derecha y Emma a la izquierda. Las cuatro brujas empezaron a recitar, mientras Cordelia cerraba los ojos y analizó como su mente era balanceada por una inexistente marea.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró fuera de la academia, nada parecía diferente por ahora. Llamo a la puerta esperando que uno de los mayordomos la abriera. Pero no fue una persona del servicio quien apareció, si no para el asombro de la Suprema fue Fiona Goode, su madre.

\- Hola debe ser Lana Winters, la famosa periodista, por favor pasa, soy Fiona Goode, la actual Suprema de este aquelarre. - Fiona la llevo al despachó donde se sienta- Sus jefes me llamaron porque quería visitar nuestra familia y hacerme unas preguntas para un artículo ¿Verdad?

Cordelia asintió sorprendida, esta mujer podría parecer físicamente a su madre, pero la forma de hablar y de ser no era la misma.

\- Bueno queda aún media hora para que acaben las clases ¿te gustaría primero hacerme la entrevista?

La bruja infiltrada abrió su bolso y escribió una grabadora en él, lo encendió y lo puso sobre la mesa de la Suprema.

\- ¿Para qué sirve eso de ahí? - señaló señalando un enorme globo que se colgó del techo.  
\- Eso es la mejor idea que he tenido. No sé cuánto conoce nuestra historia, Señorita Winters, pero en un principio las brujas vivieron muy cerca de otras, éramos vecinas y amigas, pero con la llegada de la tecnología y los medios de transporte el mundo se fue haciendo pequeño. Las brujas jóvenes se casaban, se mudaban y sus hijos hijas muy lejos del núcleo central del aquelarre. Esta conquista del mundo, nos dificultará encontrar a las nuevas brujas, pero este dispositivo de aquí, enciende una luz en el lugar en el que una bruja, que aún no forma parte del acuario, libera magia. Por supuesto solo se enciende si desciende de las brujas de Salem, le llamamos El Chivato.

  
Fiona siguió hablando sobre los cambios que había tenido en el aquelarre a lo largo de sus años como Suprema, hasta que miro el reloj y sonrió.

  
\- Bueno ya casi es la hora de que terminen las clases ¿Tienes alguna pregunta más?  
\- Si, ¿ha tenido alguna alumna que haya sido difícil?  
\- A lo largo de los años tuvo muchas chicas rebeldes a las que enderezar  
\- ¿Puedes hablarme de Madison Montgomery? - Su madre la miro con aire sospechoso.  
\- El caso de Madison fue uno de los más difíciles de mi vida, las brujas cuando llegamos a un acuario se conectamos con la suprema de este, eso hace que tengamos un sentimiento de pertenencia, de familia. Madison tardo mucho tiempo en sentir que este era su lugar. Creemos que la magia de Madison se alzó cuando tenía alrededor de diez años, pero El Chivato, no era capaz de detectarla, pensamos que es porque su magia se detectó alterada por las diferentes drogas que la daban a esa edad para mantenerla despierta, sumisa y delgada.

Fiona cogió una carpeta y se la ofreció a la mujer que la entrevistaba, Cordelia identificó su contenido, había fotos de Madison e informes médicos que relataron la terrible y penosa infancia que había tenido la chica.

\- Una noche me llamaron de un hospital de Los Ángeles, Madison tenía quince años y había protagonizado una pelea en una fiesta. Nos avisaron porque varios asistentes habían visto a Madison golpear a una chica con una lámpara por medio de la magia.  
Mi hija Cordelia fue a buscarla y cuando me volvieron a encontrar con una pequeña cosa rabiosa. La bruja realmente era incontrolable, ningún castigo parecía tener efecto. Una noche se escapó de aquí y acabó con una sobredosis en una clínica que hay más abajo en esta misma calle. Cuando llegué la habían obtenido reanimar pero el médico que la trató realmente estaba preocupado por ella y me ofreció un consejo, "llévala al psicólogo".

Su Madre paró de contar la historia mientras se levantaba y ponía la ficha otra vez en su sitio.

\- Una vieja amiga tras terminar los estudios de brujería se hizo psicóloga, así que la llevé con ella, tras varias sesiones con Madison, mi amiga me dijo que Madison necesitó una persona que hiciera sentir una salva y que pasara lo que pasase sintiera que no la iba a traicionar nunca. Esta persona tenía que ser elegida por la propia Madison y que cuando lo hiciera todo cambiaría. Lo intentamos, mi hija y varias alumnas, pero no se unieron a nadie, no crearon ningún lazo.  
\- Entonces, ¿Qué cambiaron? ¿Cómo conseguiste que sintiera que el aquelarre era su familia?  
\- Dos años después- dijo sonriendo Fiona- Apareció Zoe Benson, Zoe era todo lo contrario a Madison. Tímida, callada, muy valiente y con sentido del deber. Al principio creí que se matarían la una a la otra, pero no fue así. La primera persona que lo notó fue mi amiga la psicóloga, me informó que no paraba hablar de la chica nueva. Poco después eran inseparables y cuando el vínculo entre ellas era real e irrompible, Madison comenzó a crear lazos con otras personas del mundo. Actualmente después de siete años de su llegada estoy cien por cien segura de que Madison daría su vida por este aquelarre, ven te las presentaré.  
Ambas mujeres grabaron la mansión hasta llegar a la zona de las clases. Fiona perdió a un aula y entró, varias alumnas cruzaron la puerta saliendo de esta. Cordelia se fijó en las chicas, muchas otras reconocidas pero otras no estaban en su aquelarre.  
\- Delia, hija, te presento a Lana Winters, Lana mi hija Cordelia, será mi sucesora pronto.- ¿Dónde están Madison y Zoe? ¿No tienen clase contigo?  
\- Sí, pero no se han presentado a ninguna clase. - Dijo su yo de esta realidad divertida por la situación.  
\- Como puedes ver, Madison no es la alumna ideal y aunque Zoe la tranquiliza bastante, a veces consigue engatusarla para tomarse un día libre- dijo mientras guiaba a Cordelia a las habitaciones del tercer piso.

Cuando llegaron la suprema de esa dimensión entró en una de las habitaciones más apartadas. En la litera que se encontraba frente a la puerta estaban las dos chicas viendo una película en un portátil. Cordelia se fijó que la rubia estaba acurrucada en Zoe, disfrutando cómodamente.

\- Chicas os presento a Lana Winters, ha venido a conoceros. – ambas sonrieron y saludaron cortésmente- ¿Podéis decirme por qué no habéis ido a clase?

Madison dejó de estar contra Zoe y miró descaradamente a su suprema, era una mirada que Cordelia conocía muy bien, la chica rubia siempre se burlaba o se regodeaba de algo cuando ponía esa cara. Zoe puso una mano en el hombro de la ex - actriz y la guio para que se recostara contra ella otra vez, impidiendo que dijera nada.

\- Necesitábamos un pequeño descanso, hoy era de repaso y todo lo que íbamos a hacer nos lo sabemos o lo elaboramos perfectamente, mañana volveremos a clase. ¿Verdad Madison?  
\- Si, si, volveremos mañana- dijo acurrucándose en el cuello de la castaña. Luego esta giró su cabeza y beso levemente la nariz y la boca de la rubia, dejando a Cordelia completamente claro el tipo de relación que tenían ambas chicas.  
\- Como ves- dijo Fiona al salir- Madison es un poco deslenguada y aunque parezca que en público sea ella la voz más alta, en la intimidad quien manda es Zoe.

Cordelia siguió a Fiona por toda la mansión mientras le presentaba a algunas alumnas prometedoras. Quedaban pocos minutos para que acabara la hora que Queenie le había regalado así que se despidió lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Espero que tengas todo lo que has venido a buscar - Dijo su madre de forma de despedida  
\- Creo que sí, gracias.

Salió de la casa y cuando parpadeó se encontró de vuelta en su realidad con ocho pares de ojos mirándola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !IMPORTANTE! 
> 
> Me han llamado para trabajar en el hospital de mi ciudad 6 días a la semana, eso significa que aunque haré noches y podré escribir medianamente tranquila lo más seguro es que tarde más de lo que suelo tardar normalmente en subir capítulo. Estoy en el Laboratorio detectando el Covid-19... Así que espero no enfermarme.


	7. De vuelta

Cordelia se levantó y miró a las chicas que ese encontraban a su alrededor.

\- Entonces… ¿lo hemos conseguido? – Preguntó Zoe - ¿Has visitado otra realidad? – Cordelia asintió pensativa.  
\- ¿Y ya sabes cómo hacer que Madison se vincule?- Cuestionó Queenie emocionada por su logro.  
\- Creo que sí, pero no va a ser sencillo- dijo mientras miraba a Zoe- Por ahora centrémonos en lo que podemos hacer. Esta tarde necesito que distraigáis a las chicas y dejéis vía libre para que lleve a Madison a mi habitación. Queenie, tu puedes ir con las mayores a ver una película o a comer algo que os apetezca, Zoe tu distrae a las más pequeñas con algún juego y Misty ¿tú podrías hacer la cena?- las tres chicas aceptaron su papel sin rechistar.

Llegada la hora, la suprema bajó al sótano, no se oían los gritos de la rubia así que supuso que Madison se encontraba inconsciente. Sacó la llave que tenía colgada en el cuello y la introdujo en la cerradura, tres vueltas después el cierre sonó indicando que estaba abierto. Empujó la puerta para moverla pero esta no lo hizo, ni un milímetro, a Cordelia le pareció que no quería dejarla entrar.

Una vez que pudo pasar a la sala, un olor penetrante y fétido llegó a ella, encendió la luz para ver los horrores que albergaba la habitación. Madison se encontraba dando la espalda a la puerta, arrodillada laxamente en el suelo, siendo sujetada por los brazos de las dos grandes cadenas que se clavaban en sus muñecas. 

La rubia tenía la cabeza colgando hacia abajo, su pelo estaba realmente sucio y el camisón antes impoluto estaba manchado de mugre y sangre. Cordelia se preguntó sobre el círculo de sangre que se encontraba en el hombro de la chica y que de él habían fluido ríos rojos por la espalda.

\- ¡Madison! ¡Madison despierta, todo a acabado!- dijo intentando despertar a la muchacha. Como la llamada parecía no surgir efecto y la ex – actriz seguía desmayada, la suprema decidió acercarse. 

Dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Madison, se agachó y elevó la cara de su alumna, encontrándose los ojos de esta abiertos. Un escalofrió recorrió a la mujer mayor cuando vio el rostro de la rubia, los ojos de la ex - actriz podían estar abiertos pero estaban vacíos y sin vida, además por sus mejillas discurrían lágrimas de sangre.

La imagen era tan espeluznante que Cordelia dejó caer la cabeza de la bruja, se alejó de ella asustada y preocupada por lo que le había ocurrido a la chica para dejarla en ese estado. Una vez que se tranquilizó, la soltó, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la guió lentamente a su dormitorio, cuando llegaron la sentó en la cama e hizo un nuevo intento por despertarla de su estado. 

La situación era bastante grave, tal vez los antiguos lo llamaban ausencia pero Madison estaba catatónica y ella no sabía cómo iba a devolverla a la realidad o si la chica iba a despertar de su estado alguna vez.

Dado que comunicarse con la rubia no funcionaba la Suprema la llevó al baño, limpiarla era lo mejor en ese momento. Le quitó la ropa sin que Madison hiciera nada por ayudarla, Cordelia fijó su mirada en las costillas de la ex – actriz, estaba demasiado delgada. En su mente hizo un cálculo aproximado del peso de su alumna, debía tener unos cuarenta kilos.

El Averno te mantenía tal y como estabas así que aunque la chica delante de ella había comido de manera regular, la comida había tenido que ser expulsada antes de que fuera digerida por su cuerpo. Esta observación la guardo en su mente como un tema del que tenía que hablar con Madison, no podía permitir que se matara de hambre.

Preparó el baño a temperatura que ella consideró adecuada y metió a la chica dentro, con una esponja empezó a lavar cada parte de su cuerpo teniendo muchísimo cuidado con el mordisco en su hombro que pertenecía fresco y doloroso.  
También lavó el pelo de la rubia, sabía que Madison se hacía muchos tratamientos para tenerlo cuidado y brillante pero ella solo quería quitar toda la suciedad que se había acumulado en él durante ese mes.

Zoe apareció en el momento en que estaba aclarando el pelo de la ex – actriz, se quedó en la puerta durante un tiempo viendo la piel lechosa de Madison.

\- Zoe ¿Pasa algo?- Esta asintió poniéndose roja.  
\- Misty pregunta que tiene que hacer para cenar.  
\- Hay pastel de carne en el congelador, pídele que haga un poco de sopa para Madison – Zoe se mordió el labio y se aproximó suavemente a ella.  
\- ¿Está bien?  
\- Físicamente creo que sí, pero ahora mismo vive en su cabeza y por lo que descubrí en la otra dimensión, deben habitar muchos monstruos en ella.  
\- ¿Y el mordisco? ¿Quién le ha clavado los dientes así? Tubo que sentirse como una tortura cuando se lo hicieron.  
\- No lo sé, Misty me avisó hace unos meses de que se lo había visto cuando la curó. Madison tiene tantos secretos que se me acumulan las conversaciones con ella. Pero estoy decidida, quiera o no hablaremos sobre sus trastornos alimenticios, el mordisco y si me quedan fuerzas sobre el autor de su asesinato. Zoe voy a necesitar tu ayuda para que se abra a mí, sé que ahora no quieres pero eres la única persona a la que Madison no ha rechazado de manera sistemática.   
\- Si me necesitas yo estaré allí.   
\- Bien, ahora ve a ayudar a Misty para que no queme mi cocina – dijo sonriendo.

Terminó de limpiarla y la sacó del agua sucia, había salido tanta mugre que el agua que había quedado en la bañera era de color marrón. Secó el pelo y el cuerpo de la chica contenta con el resultado que había conseguido, antes de ponerle la ropa la Suprema se dirigió hacia su cómoda para coger una loción de curación, luego impregno sus dedos con ella y empezó a extenderla de dentro hacia afuera del hombro magullado. Cuando sus dedos tocaron las incisiones causadas por los dientes, Cordelia fue tele transportada por la Visión a los secretos de Madison.

La Suprema vio con su poder todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que Kyle violó o torturó a la rubia. Se encontró al lado de Madison el día en que el mayordomo la violó y mordió en la biblioteca, también los días en que Kyle la obligaba a arrodillarse para que le chupara la polla, bajo amenaza de ir a ella o a Zoe a contarles mentiras. 

Cordelia pudo sentir cada ataque que le daba a la chica, no solo los físicos si no también experimentó los golpes psicológicos, llego un punto en que la Suprema ya no era Cordelia si no que se encontraba siendo Madison, la cual era asfixiada por Kyle en la antigua cama de la chica.

Tras la visión la bruja fue expulsada del pensamiento de su alumna, se encontraba horrorizada y aterrorizada a partes iguales y no podía entender porque Madison no había dicho una sola palabra de lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

Volvió a tocar las heridas frescas y se forzó a entrar otra vez para buscar la razón de que la chica no dijera nada, pensó que tal vez Kyle supiera algún secreto oscuro y que por eso conseguía chantajearla. Pero fue la cara de Zoe lo que se encontró debajo de las numerosas capas de miedo, Zoe y la voz de Madison que no dejaba de repetir: “Si se lo digo la romperé el corazón”

Cordelia fue sorprendida agarrando los hombros de la rubia y balanceándola, en un intento por despertarla, por Misty, la cual traía la cena en una bandeja.

\- ¡Cordelia para! ¡La vas a hacer daño! – dijo dejando la bandeja en el suelo y llegando a separar a las dos brujas- ¿Qué ocurre? - La Suprema no fue capaz de decir nada, en cambio empezó a llorar.

Misty tomó el control de la situación y llamó a Queenie para que cuidara de Madison, le pidió que la vistiera y la diera de cenar, mientras ella se encargaba de Cordelia, que se encontraba sollozando en una esquina.

La bruja del pantano llevó a la directora de la institución a un dormitorio vacío para hablar con ella. La suprema le contó todo lo que había visto y sentido curando a Madison.

\- ¿Cómo he podido fallarla así? Éramos cinco en la casa cuando Madison fue asesinada ¿Cómo no lo supe? Kyle la mató y la descuartizó, quedando impune durante cinco años. Vi los moretones en su cuello el primer día en el despacho, tú me informaste sobre los golpes y el mordisco y no hice nada. ¿Cómo pretendo que Madison cree un lazo conmigo? ¿Cómo puedo decir que la trato como todas las demás? Cuando si hubiera sido cualquier otra la hubiera buscado desde el primer momento que desapareció, y no cuando Zoe me lo pidió, hubiera interrogado a cada uno de los presentes hasta encontrar al asesino.

Cordelia se abrazó a Misty destruida intentando agarrarse al amor que la bruja del pantano le ofrecía.

\- ¿Por qué no hiciste todo eso?  
\- Yo no lo sé, cuando volvió parecía tan digna, como si no la importara el hecho de haber estado muerta. Y estaba tan desapegada que creí que lo mejor para ella era que la dejaran ser. No pensé ni por un solo segundo que necesitara protección, que necesitara que yo me comportara como su suprema. Lo he hecho cuando requería ser castigada. ¿Por qué no lo hice cuando necesitaba ser cuidada?

La Suprema lloró durante bastante tiempo en los brazo de su novia mientras la mujer más joven intentaba tranquilizarla ofreciéndole apoyo. 

\- No te tortures más, Madison te sigue necesitando ahora, necesita que la cuides y la protejas como una madre, porque ahora no puede hacerlo ella sola.  
\- Pero tengo que decirle a Zoe y debo de…  
\- Lo mejor es que aplaces todo eso hasta mañana – dijo Misty interrumpiéndola- esta noche dedícasela completamente a Madison, porque si algún día quieres sentir un vínculo real con ella, tiene que sentir que hay momentos en que pones sus necesidades primero, como haces con todas las demás. Hazla sentir que es importante para ti y empieza ahora, mañana ya hablaras con Zoe y reunirás al consejo para dictaminar un castigo.  
\- Sabes perfectamente cuál debe ser su castigo y Madison tiene razón destrozará a Zoe.

En el dormitorio de Cordelia, Queenie había vestido y metido en la cama a la ex – actriz y la bruja vudú hacía un esfuerzo por alimentar a la rubia.

\- No creía posible que Madison pudiera dar más repelús que de normal, pero estaba equivocada. Parece una muñeca maldita, no ha parpadeado ni una sola vez.

La Suprema la sustituyó para que la dejaran a solas con la rubia, una vez que ambas terminaron de cenar, Cordelia acomodó a Madison en la cama y se echó con ella.

La bruja mayor observó la mirada vacía de su alumna parte de la noche, hasta que la joven cerró los ojos y su rostro antes estático se relajó. Cordelia también intentó conciliar el sueño pero este no llegó, volvió a mirar a la chica que dormía tranquila, la abrazó y besó su frente. Por fin la Suprema empezó a quedarse dormida mientras observaba la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en la cara de Madison.

A la mañana siguiente dejó a Misty a cargo de Madison que seguía catatónica, para ir a hablar con Zoe. Ambas mujeres se reunieron en el despacho de la mayor.

\- He descubierto quien mató a Madison y creo que debes de verlo por ti misma- Dijo mientras ofrecía su mano para compartir la visión.

Zoe nerviosa tocó la mano de su maestra y sintió un extraño tirón en su mente, no entendía lo que Cordelia estaba enseñándole, las imágenes pasaban y veía a su novio maltratando y violando a su amiga. Cuando Cordelia acabó de mostrarle Zoe se alejó de ella confusa.

\- Siento que tuvieras que ver esto, pero creo que era la mejor manera de que comprendieras todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo a nuestras espaldas.  
\- No, Madison te ha conseguido engañar, no sé cómo lo ha hecho pero esto no es cierto. Kyle no mató a Madison, ni ha hecho ninguna de las cosas horribles que me has enseñado.  
\- Sabes que no funciona así, sabes que lo que has visto es real.

La castaña salió del despacho azorada, buscando a Kyle que se encontraba en el salón limpiando el polvo de la lámpara de techo. Al verla el mayordomo se bajó de la alta escalera para saludarla. Zoe aprovechó el momento para besarle profundamente, animado el chico siguió con el beso y la abrazó, cuando se apartaron Zoe estaba llorando.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás llorando?  
\- ¿Me amas?- preguntó Zoe insegura  
\- Más que a nada en este mundo, haría cualquier cosa por ti Zoe. ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien te ha hecho o dicho algo? – Zoe negó con la cabeza y se lanzó a besarlo de nuevo deseando tener el poder de Cordelia para introducirse en su mente y poder descubrir que todo lo que había visto era mentira.

Cuando dejaron de besarse le miró a los ojos, pudo ver su lado malo, el lado que mató a su propia madre, el lado que mató a la perra de Fiona, bajo todas las caspas de novio amoroso Kyle era un asesino que no dudaba en matar.

Cordelia los interrumpió cuando aún se encontraban mirándose a los ojos. La joven bruja se acercó a su Suprema y asintió indicándole que comprendía lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

\- Kyle Spencer, por los crímenes cometidos hacia nuestra hermana Madison Montgomery serás encerrado y posteriormente juzgado – Anunció la Suprema.  
Zoe vio como Cordelia llevó al mayordomo hacia las escaleras del sótano. La castaña sabía que la maestra le llevaría a una celda que había abajo y cuando Madison se encontrara mejor sería quemado en la hoguera.

A parte de lo anteriormente ocurrido Cordelia se tomó el día libre para cuidar a Madison y pensar. Dejó a cargo de la casa a los miembros del consejo y aunque no quería forzar a la castaña más dada la situación, Zoe y Queenie habían cogido el timón de la casa casi sin pedírselo.

Su día en realidad pasó bastante rápido, dedicó la mayor parte del tiempo a pensar en todo lo que la Fiona de la otra realidad le había contado, en su mente la Suprema reconoció que cuando más tranquila había estado Madison era en los días que había compartido con Zoe.

No quería obligar al miembro del consejo a pasar tiempo con la rubia, pero esos días ambas habían estado felices, bueno lo más feliz que había visto a Madison nunca y Zoe había dejado de lanzar las ondas de ansiedad que la enviaba antes de que encontrara a la ex – actriz. Así que la Suprema tenía claro que ambas se necesitaban y que fue Kyle quien separó a las chicas.

Tenía tantas cosas de las que hablar con Madison que le parecía una lista interminable. Lo primero era hacerla saber que el castigo había terminado y por lo tanto estaba perdonada por el error cometido, esperaba que prendiera de él. Luego quería hacerle saber que era amada, realmente amada, daba igual que consiguieran establecer el vínculo o no, nunca renunciaría a ella. Madison podía ser un dolor de cabeza persistente pero había dado su seguridad y comodidad por Zoe y eso era un acto de valor incalculable. 

Llegada la noche la Suprema se echó con Madison en la cama y como la noche anterior solo consiguió alcanzar el sueño cuando vio a la rubia cerrar los ojos.

Despertó a mitad de la noche sintiéndose mojada, habían cambiado de posición y aunque era un poco raro ambas mujeres estaban haciendo la cucharita, siendo la Suprema quien protegía la espalda de su alumna. Pero algo raro había ocurrido, Cordelia sentía la parte delantera de su pijama mojado.

Se levantó pensando en la posibilidad de que Madison se hubiera echo pis en la cama y encendió la luz, Cordelia quedo horrorizada al ver que su camisón estaba en realidad cubierto de sangre, corrió a destapar a la muchacha que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Cuando retiró la sabana comprobó que había demasiada sangre como para que fuera la menstruación de la chica. Intentó despertar a Madison, pero esta no abría los ojos y su respiración parecía cada vez más lenta. Llamó rápidamente a Misty que se encontraba en la habitación de al lado.

Misty condujo hasta Urgencias mientras Cordelia se aseguraba de que la rubia siguiera respirando, una vez que llegaron allí se llevaron rápidamente a Madison de los brazos de la Suprema, dejándola con un sensación de vacío desgarrador.  
Mientras esperaban a que alguien les contara que estaba ocurriendo, Misty rellenaba los cuestionarios que les había dado la enfermera, Cordelia en cambio apenas podía estar sentada cinco minutos en la silla sin levantarse, para luego volver a acomodarse al lado de la bruja del pantano. 

Permanecieron en esa sala lo que a Cordelia le pareció una eternidad, viendo como los pacientes llegaban y se alejaban por la puerta doble que las separaba de Madison. 

La Suprema se acercó por tercera vez a la enfermera que se encontraba detrás del expositor, pero esta no pudo darle ninguna información nueva. La directora de la academia se volvió derrotada hacia donde estaba su amante la cual se veía desolada.

Dos horas después apareció por la puerta una médica y se dirigió a las brujas, su mirada seria solo hizo que ambas mujeres se preocuparan más.

\- Buenos días, soy la doctora Helen Black. Acompáñeme, tenemos que hablar que Madison en privado.- se dirigieron a una sala de conferencias lejos de las miradas indiscretas – realizamos a Madison un examen pélvico y una ecografía para comprender cuál era la causa del sangrado. Su alumna tuvo un aborto incompleto, de ahí la cantidad de sangre que encontraron. Dada la posibilidad de que Madison se desangrara o que se produjera una infección le hemos realizado un legrado, para extraer todo los tejidos que no había expulsado.  
\- No sabíamos que estaba embarazada – dijo Cordelia  
\- Seguramente ella tampoco, tenía cerca de tres meses de gestación pero debido a su bajo peso seguramente no le llamó la atención la falta de la menstruación. En el cuestionario rellenaron que Madison fumaba y bebía regularmente. – ambas mujeres asintieron – Bueno esto añadido a su bajo peso seguramente es lo que causo el aborto. Ahora se está recuperando, cuando esté consciente pasaremos para realizarla otro examen para comprobar que esté bien, a partir de ahí tendrán la posibilidad de llevarla a casa. Pero me gustaría que la dejarais un día más aquí.

La médica las miró aún más seria que antes.

\- Durante el examen y el legrado descubrimos daños y laceraciones tanto en la vulva como en la vagina de Madison. Este tipo de lesiones concuerdan con las que se producen cuando una mujer es violada. Por lo que queremos que Madison reciba una visita del psicólogo del hospital.  
\- No creo que Madison quiera hablar con un desconocido y tampoco podemos tomar esa decisión por ella.  
Dicho esto la doctora las llevo a donde se encontraba Madison descansando, tenía mejor aspecto que cuando había ingresado en el hospital. Media hora después de que la médico les dejo a solas Madison empezó a despertar revolviéndose en la cama. Cordelia y Misty ese acercaron felices de ver que se iba recuperando. Madison abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces confusa.

Una vez que Madison se acostumbró a la luz empezó a fijarse en lo que la rodeaba. En primera línea se encontraba la Suprema y la bruja del pantano mirándola con una cara que no pudo descifrar y detrás de ellas una habitación blanca de hospital. Sus oídos se destaponaron y oyó los sonidos de las maquinas que estaban conectadas a ella y reconoció el olor a desinfectante.

\- ¿Qué mierda hago en un hospital? – Su voz sonó ronca y crepitante, intentó tragar saliva pero su boca estaba seca.  
\- ¡Estábamos tan preocupadas por ti! –expuso Misty. Madison miró a Cordelia en busca de más información pero esta no solo no dijo nada si no que salió por la puerta de la sala.

Misty la ofreció con agua, el cual se bebió rápidamente sintiendo como su garganta se resentía en un primer momento. La Suprema volvió a aparecer por la puerta con una doctora tras ella. 

\- Hola Madison ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Sientes algún dolor? – Preguntó revisando su abdomen.  
\- No, en realidad me siento un poco ida. ¿Qué está pasando?  
\- Bueno te hemos dado unos medicamentos bastante fuertes así que es normal que te sientas un poco extraña. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?   
\- No y la verdad es que quiero irme ya.  
\- Has tenido un aborto. ¿Sabías que estabas embrazada? – Madison negó con la cabeza.

Recordó el malestar estomacal que había estado teniendo los últimos días que la hacía vomitar casi todo lo que ingería. Había pensado que era por la cantidad de alcohol que había estado ingiriendo.

\- Bueno parece que todo está bien.  
\- Perfecto, entonces ¿me puedo ir?  
\- En realidad les he comentado que me gustaría que te hicieran una evaluación psicológica.  
\- No, ni hablar, ni siquiera debería estar aquí ¿sabéis cómo se abalanzaría la prensa si supiera que he tenido un aborto? ¿Y además le queréis añadir que necesito ayuda psicológica? No, quiero el alta y como salga en algún medio algo de lo que hemos hablado aquí, pondré al hospital una demanda que le dejara sin nada.  
\- Traeré entonces la hoja del alta para que la firmes y las recetas de antibióticos y analgésicos, tendrás que tomarlos durante una semana. Si te encuentras mal, tienes vómitos, sagrado abundante o el dolor no se te pasa con la medicación vuelve rápidamente al hospital.  
\- Misty ¿puedes dejarnos cinco minutos a solas? Creo que necesito hablar con Madison. – Dijo la Suprema cuando la médica se fue.

La bruja del pantano se levantó de su asiento, abrazó y besó en la frente a la rubia mientras esta solo se quejaba por ello. Luego se fue dando una última mirada a su novia.

\- Cuando volvamos a casa necesitamos hablar seriamente de lo que va a ocurrir a partir de ahora, pero creo que antes de que volvamos tengo que contarte algo – Cordelia se sentó en la camilla sin llegar a tocar a la chica. – Cuando te recuperabas del Averno, entre en tu mente.  
\- ¿Qué! ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! ¡Me dijiste que no lo harías! – gritó ofendida.  
\- Vi todo lo que ha estado pasando con Kyle – Madison se puso pálida al oírla decir esto.  
\- No puedes contarselo a Zoe, hagas lo que hagas prométeme no hacer nada contra Kyle y que no se lo dirás a Zoe.  
\- Ella ya lo sabe y Kyle está encerrado. Lo juzgaremos cuando te encuentres mejor.  
\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡No te correspondía hacerlo! ¡No solo rompiste tu promesa de no entrar dentro de mí y respetar mis secretos sino que además decidiste hacer algo que no te concernía! ¡Era mi decisión contárselo o no!  
\- Primero yo no te prometí nada Madison y segundo ¿Que no me concierne? ¡Te mató y ha estado violándote! ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no me incumbe?  
\- Ni que alguna vez hubieras estado preocupada por mí. – Dijo con la voz rota – y ahora has provocado que la única persona en mi vida que si lo ha hecho me odie para siempre – Los ojos de la ex –actriz se humedecieron dos gordas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos.  
\- ¡Madison eso no es así! Zoe no te odia, sabe que tú fuiste la victima aquí y está muy preocupada por ti- Cordelia sucumbió a su necesidad maternal y abrazó a la chica.

Momentos después Misty y la doctora llegaron con los documentos, una vez firmados las tres brujas volvieron en silencio a la academia. Al entrar todas las brujas se reunieron a su alrededor y la rubia sintió como su pared se construía a su alrededor, ante esto puso su mejor cara de póker.

Sin mirar a nadie fue hacia las escaleras, realmente se encontraba cansada y el efecto de la medicación estaba empezando a perder su efecto, pero una mano la agarró y la hizo girarse, Madison se encontró directamente con los ojos de Zoe. 

La castaña abrazó inmediatamente a la ex – actriz y esta sintió como la calidez de la chica la inundaba.


	8. Al final...

A Madison no la gustaba que la tocaran, su progenitora no había sido una madre cariñosa, ni siquiera se la podía llamar decente, aunque al ojo público se lo pareciera pues la ex –actriz siempre estaba radiante. 

Elda exclusivamente trataba con afecto a Madison cuando había gente mirando para que más directores contrataran a la niña, por lo que la rubia fue raramente abrazada en su infancia. Cuando llegó a la adolescencia, la mayoría de los chicos/hombres que se acercaban a ella solo pensaban en meterse en alguno de sus agujeros.

Definitivamente Madison no estaba acostumbrada al afecto físico por lo que de normal se ponía nerviosa cuando alguien la tocaba. Pero estar envuelta en los brazos de Zoe era para ella una experiencia casi religiosa, todas las alarmas de su cabeza se apagaban cuando estaban cerca y alejarse de la castaña siempre era un suplicio.

\- Zoe debes dejarla descansar, en otro momento podéis hablar, pero ahora necesita mucho reposo- Dijo Cordelia mirando a ambas chicas. Zoe y Madison se separaron inmediatamente y se giraron hacia la Suprema.   
\- Quiero que vuelva a la habitación conmigo… Si la dejas claro. 

Cordelia observó a las dos chicas que aún se mantenían cerca la una de la otra. Su necesidad maternal gritaba que se negara a la solicitud y guiara a la rubia a su cama para atenderla, pero comprendía que Zoe era la mejor opción si quería que la ex – actriz se mantuviera tranquila, por lo que acepto.

\- Está bien, pero recuerda que necesita descansar.

Zoe acompañó a la rubia al dormitorio y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama, mientras se acomodaba dentro Madison intentó no mostrar cuanto le dolía el cuerpo, pero no tuvo surte.

\- ¿Estás bien? Estás poniendo unas caras un poco extrañas y bastante graciosas.  
\- Creo que necesito drogarme  
\- ¡Madison! – chilló enfadada – Acabas de pasar por una experiencia traumática y ya estás pensando en drogarte. ¿Es que no tienes ningún aprecio por tu vida?  
\- ¿Puedes ir a la farmacia a por mí medicación? – La ex – actriz sonrió cuando vio como a su amiga le cambiaba la cara. Primero estaba roja de ira y luego dándose cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba diciendo Madison, su tono bajo a blanquecino.  
\- Te odio, ahora voy a pedirle a Cordelia las llaves del coche.   
\- Me odiarás pero no puedes vivir sin mí – Dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

Cuando la castaña se fue, Madison intentó moverse para dormir un poco, cuando lo hizo un dolor punzante arremetió contra ella. Agotada y sin ganas de luchar con su propio cuerpo cerró los ojos en esa misma posición. 

La ex – actriz se fue adormeciendo pero la imagen de una mujer joven de pelo negro llego a su mente, su sonrisa rota provocó otro rayo de dolor en su cuerpo. Madison gritó aterrada y abrió los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama temblando.

Cordelia entró en la habitación y caminó rápidamente hacia la muchacha que aún jadeaba. Al ver que no se tranquilizaba la Suprema apretó entre sus brazos a la joven que empezó a llorar en su hombro. 

\- Madison ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué está mal?  
\- No dejo de verla.  
\- ¿A quién?  
\- A Marie Aldrich, el primer espíritu encerrado en el Averno – Contesto aun gimoteando.

Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando en los brazos de su Suprema, Zoe apareció unos minutos después, con ayuda de la bruja mayor consiguió darle la medicación a la ex – actriz y gracias a esto Madison durmió hasta el día siguiente sin sueños.

Al amanecer todo el aquelarre salió de la casa hacia el descampado con la misión de dar justicia a Madison quemando a Kyle. Todas se habían vestido con sus mejores galas, la rubia se había puesto el vestido que compró con Queenie en el centro comercial, lo que la hacía lucir como un ángel de la muerte.

Las mujeres llamaron la atención en la ciudad pero nadie fue lo suficiente valiente como para seguirlas. Kyle encabezaba maniatado al grupo, seguido muy de cerca por la Suprema, poco más atrás estaban sus segundas al mando, Zoe y Queenie. Misty y Madison se encontraban al final, la bruja del pantano simplemente se mantenía al paso de la rubia. 

\- Estoy bien, no hace falta que sigas a mi lado. – Misty la miró con el ceño fruncido.   
\- Quiero estar a tu lado.

Cuando llegaron al desierto y ataron a Kyle a la pira todas se colocaron a su alrededor. Kyle fue embadurnado con gasolina y Cordelia se acercó aún más a la fogata sin encender, tras una inspiración profunda empezó a hablar.

\- Como suprema reinante de este aquelarre, en presencia de él y de su consejo decreto, por el asesinato, desmembramiento y posterior tortura y violación de nuestra hermana bruja Madison Montgomery, que tú, Kyle Spencer seas sentenciado a la muerte en la hoguera. ¿Tus últimas palabras?  
\- Te amo Zoe

El fuego consumió rápidamente al mayordomo, la Suprema y la mayoría de las brujas se alejaron del lugar dejando a Zoe, a Madison y a Misty solas en él. La ex – actriz se acercó a la castaña que se encontraba mirando fijamente el cuerpo chamuscado de su ex – novio. 

\- Zoe yo…  
\- Ahora no Madison, necesito que te alejes y me dejes sola. Vuelve a la academia- comentó sin siquiera mirarla.  
\- Pero yo quería… - Fue Misty quien la interrumpió esta vez alejándola de Zoe.  
\- Vamos Madison, queda poco para que te vuelva a tocar tomar los antibióticos y estoy segura que Cordelia estará más calmada cuando te tenga a salvo en casa. 

La suprema se acercó a ellas en cuanto cruzaron las puertas de la mansión, miró a ambas mujeres y con un tono solemne les expresó su necesidad de hablar con Madison a solas, aunque tendría que esperar porque también necesitaba hablar con Zoe.

Madison se escurrió a escondidas para escuchar la reunión que estaban teniendo Cordelia y el miembro del consejo. Descubrió a Zoe llorando, podía oír cada uno de sus sollozos, los cuales rompían el pequeño corazón de la ex – actriz, al final la rubia consiguió descifrar los balbuceos de la castaña.

\- Creo que no puedo estar cerca de ella ahora mismo. Cuando la miró una parte de mí la culpa de lo ocurrido.  
\- Lo entiendo, ¿Quieres que la pida que duerma con las demás chicas otra vez?  
\- Sí, no, no sé, de verdad que no lo sé. 

Madison se alejó, no era buena afrontando sus sentimientos, estaba acostumbrada a gritar alguien para hacerle sentir tan mal como se sentía ella. En busca de su víctima miró a su alrededor atrapando a una de las chicas más jóvenes saliendo del baño.

Se lanzó hacia ella con una cantidad interminable de insultos y malas palabras en su boca, una vez que estuvo frente a la niña que la miraba con el terror reflejado en sus ojos Madison vio a Marie Aldrich en una esquina de la habitación.

Ella era un recordatorio constante de lo que la esperaba si era encerrada otra vez en el Averno o si volvía al infierno. La ex – actriz sabía que algo de su actitud tenía que cambiar si no quería repetir esas experiencias por lo que se alejó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el invernadero.

Misty estaba dentro, reviviendo una flor horrorosa, cuando la oyó entrar se giró sorprendida de verla allí.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – La rubia recogió una maceta de barro desprovista de plantas y la lanzó contra la pared de ladrillos del invernadero, el choque rompió el objeto en pedazos que se desperdigaron por todo el suelo de la habitación.  
\- No, todo está bien – Calmada volvió a dentro de la casa sin decir nada más.

Dado que la puerta del despacho seguía cerrada Madison siguió su camino hacia el salón donde varias chicas estaban viendo un programa de cotilleo. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y empezó a reírse con las demás chicas de los vestidos de las famosas que salían en la televisión.

En un alarde de ego la ex – actriz les contó algunos cotilleos jugosos sobre algunas de sus compañeras de reparto. Pero el ambiente cambio drásticamente cuando apareció su fotografía. 

\- Por fuentes anónimas hemos conocido que la famosa actriz Madison Montgomery fue llevada ayer en la madrugada al University Medical Center New Orleans. Aún no sabemos porque Madison y dos de sus maestras se dirigieron rápidamente al hospital pero lo que sí sabemos es que ya no están en el centro, también podemos asegurar por varias fotografías que entró en brazos de una de las integrantes del aquelarre– en la pantalla aparecieron tres fotografías donde se veía a Cordelia llevándola – esperemos que pronto tengamos más noticias sobre lo ocurrido.

El programa cambió rápidamente de tema y empezó a despellejar la apariencia de otra chica. Y aunque las alumnas de la academia Miss Robichaux habían sido avisadas de que era un tema privado miraron a Madison en busca de una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? Cuando nos despertamos os habíais ido, Queenie nos dijo que no podíamos preguntar que te había ocurrido, nos mantuvo en silencio y trabajando, pero todos pudimos ver que Zoe parecía a punto de llorar.

Madison sabía que si quería que su visita al hospital dejara de ser un tema de conversación en la casa debía de atajar el asunto. Mandarla a la mierda solo provocaría que su reacción se extendiera por la casa como si fuera pólvora.

\- No tengo ganas de hablar de eso – dijo en un intento por hacerlas entender que era un tema demasiado doloroso.  
\- Madison, puedes venir al despacho – Cordelia la llamó desde la puerta, por su cara la rubia supo que había escuchado la mayor parte de lo que había ocurrido.

En la oficina Madison no pudo evitar preguntar cuanto de la conversación anterior había oído a lo que la Suprema le contestó que había escuchado lo suficiente. Insatisfecha la ex – actriz esperó a que Cordelia encontrara las palabras para comenzar con su conversación. 

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó la directora de forma conciliadora.  
\- Bien, pero no creo que me hayas hecho venir solo para preguntarme eso – Cordelia miró a la bruja.  
\- Ven vamos a sentarnos en el sofá, estaremos más cómodas, sé que tu vida aquí ha sido llamémoslo accidentada, pero quiero que esto deje de ocurrir, así que te voy a contar lo que quiero que pase a partir de ahora y desde ahí empezaremos a negociar para llegar a algún compromiso entre las dos. ¿te parece? – Madison asintió inquieta – Lo primero es que sé que el castigo del Averno fue muy duro y quiero que sepas que la falta que cometiste está totalmente perdonada. Eres una bruja grandiosa Madison y quiero que sientas que perteneces a este aquelarre.

La suprema agarró la mano de Madison, esta intentó apartarla pero Cordelia la agarró con más fuerza, luego la miro a los ojos y sonrió tristemente.

\- Sé que ahora mismo no tenemos ningún vínculo, no te mentiré es una de las cosas que más deseo, pero no hace falta, porque aunque tú no me veas como una madre yo si te veo como a una hija. Sé que es difícil pero de verdad quiero que confíes en mí. Si tienes algún problema siempre te voy a escuchar y prometo intentar no juzgarte, no puede ocurrir algo tan grave como lo de Kyle otra vez, no puedes estar sufriendo y yo no saberlo.  
\- Cordelia no creo que sea necesario…  
\- Déjame acabar, no quiero más secretos, sé que no te abrirás a mí, no ahora, pero necesitamos algún tiempo de relación de confianza. Además debemos de atajar tus problemas alimentarios, porque están poniendo en peligro gravemente tu salud. Por todo esto quiero que vayas a un psicólogo.  
\- No, ya te lo dije, me niego a ir a un psicólogo, no necesito ayuda estoy bien.  
\- Por favor Madison ve durante diez sesiones, si nada cambia no te volveré a decir nada más sobre este tema.  
\- Cinco sesiones, ni una más.  
\- Como quieras. Hay algo más que quería decirte, es mejor que durante las siguientes noches vuelvas a dormir en la habitación compartida con las otras chicas. Zoe está muy afectada por la muerte de Kyle y necesita espacio.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, Madison se encontraba enfadada y triste, parecía que su relación con Zoe daba un paso para adelante y cinco para atrás, ya no sabía que más hacer.

\- Esperaba que montaras en cólera y te negaras a hacerlo- dijo Cordelia sorprendida.  
\- Y de que me serviría, me voy a echar un rato, toda esta conversación me ha agotado.

Una semana después Queenie la llevó a la consulta de la Doctora Verónica Williams, a Madison no le hacía mucha gracia ir pero sabía que era una buena idea si quería mantener a Cordelia feliz y sin que la molestara. 

\- Tal vez deberías empezar tratando tu adicción al tabaco es jodidamente asqueroso- Madison la miró y volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios.  
\- Si es por el asco que da, tu deberías estar muerta y aquí estas, siendo una vista desagradable para todos.  
\- Ten cuidado Madison, poca gente te echaría de menos si decidiera acelerar y tirarte del coche como si fueras basura.

Ambas chicas decidieron ignorarse el resto del camino, Madison bajo del auto sin despedirse mientras la bruja vudú gritaba que la recogería pasada una hora.  
Se dirigió hacia la secretaria que se encontraba dentro del vestíbulo, una vez que dio su nombre la chica la indicó que entrara en una pequeña sala con una decoración espantosa, apenas había muebles y las paredes estaban repletas de diplomas . Madison sacó otro cigarrillo de su bolso, pero antes de que pudiera encenderlo fue interrumpida por una mujer de pelo corto que la miraba con desaprobación.

\- Aquí está prohibido fumar. Soy la doctora Williams y tú debes ser Madison Montgomery, porque no guardas eso y empezamos. - La ex – actriz se sentó en uno de los sillones que se encontraban frente a la doctora. – ¿Por qué no me cuentas la razón de que estes aquí?  
\- ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas tú? Estoy segura de que Cordelia te habrá dado una cantidad innecesaria de información.  
\- Ahora mismo no me importa por qué cree ella que deberás estar aquí. Me interesa saber si tú tienes algo de lo que quieras hablar, lo que sea, quiero que estés cómoda y que hablemos de lo que te apetezca.  
\- Mire, no se haga la maja conmigo, sé que cree que tengo muchos problemas, por mi infancia y en realidad no sé cuánto te habrá contado Cordelia, pero estoy segura de que no le ha dejado indiferente. Estoy bien, se cuidarme de mi misma, gracias.  
\- Bueno tenemos que estar aquí una hora, que te parece si te hago unas pocas preguntas y tu simplemente me contestas lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza. Seria una buena forma de pasar el tiempo. ¿Qué tal te llevas con la gente de la academia?  
\- Bien, bueno, mejor creo.  
\- ¿Hay alguien que te caiga mejor que los demás?   
\- Zoe, pero ahora ella no quiere saber nada de mí.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que hace que te caiga tan bien?  
\- No lo sé, es genial, no es otra estúpida niña. Es solo Zoe.  
\- Tal vez hoy cuando vayas a casa deberías decírselo, seguro que es una buena forma de empezar a hablar. Ponme como excusa, dila que yo te obligo a decírselo o algo así. ¿Ahora quién te molesta más?  
\- Queenie, ella simplemente no se calla, tiene que contestar siempre es una sucia gorda.  
\- No insultemos, solo dime lo que te molesta de ella, ¿hay alguien más?  
\- No, los demás solo están ahí.  
\- Bien, que tal si el próximo día vienes y me cuentas que ha pasado con Zoe y con Queenie. Se agradable con ellas durante esta semana. Ahora porque no me cuentas algo que te gustara de cuando eras niña.

Madison se quedó en silencio pensando si de verdad había algo que durante su infancia la había hecho feliz. Tenía recuerdos fugaces de pequeños momentos en los que alguien había sido agradable con ella sin pedirle nada a cambio.

\- Vamos seguro que hay algo.  
\- Sabía que podía ser más lista que algunos adultos, eso se sentía bien, a veces me daban cosas que quería si lloraba o si les mentía.  
\- Y algo que odiaras.  
\- Se me ocurren muchas cosas.  
\- Dime tres  
\- Mi madre, trabajar, vivir en esa casa de mierda, tener miedo, tener hambre, ser castiga y humillada cada vez que una escena no me salía, no poder divertirme, tener que estar perfecta todo el tiempo, estar encerrada para que los paparazis no me fotografiaran, que la prensa dijera cosas horribles de mí, que la gente creyera que era estúpida, hay tienes unas cuantas, ¿se ha acabado el interrogatorio?  
\- Espera una cosa más antes de que te vayas, ahora que tu vida es tuya y que puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿has pensado a lo que quieres dedicarte?  
\- Supongo que volver a actuar, se gana dinero y es algo que se me da bien.  
\- Bueno piénsalo eres lo suficientemente lista como para romper con eso Madison.  
\- Si… seguro.

Devuelta en el coche Madison pensó en cómo ser amable con Queenie, se fijó en la chica, no es que hubiera nada que la gustara de ella, con ese pelo alborotado, su gran tamaño y su estilo.

\- Creo que me gusta tu collar – la chica vudú la miró con sospecha.  
\- Me lo compre contigo ¿recuerdas?  
\- Bueno eso indica que no tienes mal gusto, solo eres pobre.  
\- ¿Pero qué coño te pasa?  
\- ¿Qué? Era un cumplido.  
\- No Madison eso no era un cumplido, era una forma de humillarme porque soy pobre.  
\- Quería ser amble contigo.  
\- Pues inténtalo otra vez cara de rata porque no lo has conseguido. 

La conversación termino abruptamente cuando Madison reconoció el Porsche rojo que se encuentraba aparcado frente a la academia. La ex - actriz no esperó a que Queenie parara el coche si no que se bajó medio de la entrada.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó a Zoe que se encontraba en la entrada principal.  
\- En el salón con Cordelia.

Llegó rápidamente, como la castaña había dicho Cordelia se encontraba en el salón con una mujer rubia con evidente gusto para las prendas con estampados de piel. La mujer se levantó y la abrazó con entusiasmo, mientras Madison miraba incomoda a la Suprema.

\- Elda deja de tocarme.  
\- Cariño, soy tu madre lo adecuado es que me llames mama, ¿te acuerdas?  
\- Mama deja de tocarme y lárgate de aquí.  
\- Querida he hecho un camino muy largo para venir a verte.   
\- Yo no te lo he pedido, así que márchate.  
\- ¿Cómo no iba a venir si mi única hija salió en televisión entrando en un hospital hace una semana?  
\- Exacto Elda, hace una semana y como ves ahora estoy bien.  
\- No solo he venido a ver como estabas querida, tengo que hablar contigo sobre el contenido de la carta que te mandé. Pero me gustaría hacerlo sin extraños delante.

Elda miró fijamente a Cordelia como si fuera ella la que se había entrometido en la vida de Madison.

\- Cordelia no es una desconocida y se va a quedar aquí con nosotras hasta que te vayas.  
\- Como prefieras – dijo su madre entre dientes – has estado vagueando lo suficiente, te he conseguido un papel en la nueva película de John Matthew. Serás la protagonista de una trilogía, será maravilloso y te pagaran quince millones por cada una. Aunque me tendrás que pagar cuatro por conseguírtelo.  
\- No me interesa.

La cara de Elda cambio de una mujer amable y un poco tonta a una muy enfadada y furiosa.

\- ¿Cómo que no te interesa? ¡con todo lo que te gastas en drogas seguro que no te queda mucho dinero guardado! Además me lo debes, le tuve que hacer una mamada para que te diera ese papel.  
\- No te debo nada pero me alegra saber que por una vez has sido tú la que has estado de rodillas.

Su madre se puso más roja y avanzó hacia ella levantando la mano con intención de darle una bofetada.

\- No seas desagradecida niña – antes de que su mano impactara en la cara de Madison, Cordelia agarró su muñeca impidiéndoselo.  
\- Creo que Madison ha dejado claro su punto, ahora por favor márchese.  
\- ¿Quién crees que eres para decir como trato a mi hija?  
\- Ella es mi nueva madre ¿No lo sabias? – Dijo Madison con odio – y lo hace mucho mejor que tú.  
\- ¿Eso crees? No me llames cuando se aburra de ti y te eche a la calle. – dijo mientras salía de la habitación. La rubia se giró hacia la Suprema que la miraba de manera imperturbable.  
\- Lo que he dicho…  
\- Yo no he oído nada – dijo Cordelia intentando darle a la chica un poco de espacio.  
\- Bien, porque hasta un mono podría ser mejor madre que Elda.

Madison se alejó y fue hacia la habitación para buscar entre los numerosos paquetes el manuscrito que su madre le había conseguido a cambio de sexo oral. Pasó la mayor parte del día encerrada leyéndolo hasta que fue interrumpida por Zoe.

\- Hola  
\- Creía que no me hablabas.  
\- Venía a preguntarte que tal con el psicólogo.  
\- ¿Te ha envidado Cordelia? Porque si es así la puedes decir que ha sido una mierda. – Madison volvió su atención a los papeles que tenía delante dejando claro a Zoe que quería que se marchara – Espera, hay algo que te tengo que decir.  
Zoe miró a la rubia expectante, esta suspiró y se levantó de la cama, luego hizo como si se quietara una pelusa de la ropa, alzó la mirada y empezó.  
\- Creo que eres genial es decir no eres estúpida, no como el resto de las chicas de aquí y me gusta ser tu amiga o me gustaba serlo. Porque odio que Kyle haya conseguido separarnos al final y que te de igual los progresos que haga porque al final siempre decides que es mejor no estar a mi lado.  
\- Eso no es cierto, la verdad es que me sentía culpable, aun me siento culpable.  
\- ¿Culpable? ¿Por qué?  
\- Kyle te mató y yo no dude de él en ningún momento hasta que Cordelia me lo enseñó. Me siento culpable por cada vez que ha conseguido separarnos y porque cuando estabas muerta yo sentía que aunque lo amaba con locura me faltaba algo, pero ahora él está muerto y tu estas aquí y llevo una semana sintiendo alivio y debería sentir algo más como tristeza por su muerte porque yo realmente lo quería.

Madison se acercó a Zoe y unió sus labios, inmediatamente después se apartó de ella e intento explicarse pero la castaña volvió a besarla, indicándola que todo estaba bien. 

\- Eso se sintió bien – dijo Zoe en voz baja –Estoy lista para que te mudes de una vez por todas a nuestra habitación. Vamos a recoger ahora mismo tus cosas.

Sin perder tiempo las dos chicas empezaron a trasladar la ropa de Madison, al final solo quedó el montón de paquetes que la habían enviado.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer con todo esto?  
\- Podríamos leerlos y ver si hay alguno que merezca la pena.  
\- ¿Has decidido volver a actuar?  
\- Bueno la psicóloga me hizo pensar en mi futuro, y entre ella y mi madre me hicieron recordar porque odiaba actuar. No era el trabajo ni estar hasta tarde grabando, era Elda y sus presiones, era sentirme vacía como si me hubieran abierto a la mitad y hubieran sacado todo lo que valía la pena de mí. Tal vez si encuentro algo que no esté muy lejos, que me permita volver aquí cuando me sienta triste y sola y que realmente me guste…   
\- ¿Te gustó lo que tú madre eligió?  
\- No, era la misma mierda de siempre. Una chica tonta que necesita a un hombre para solucionar sus problemas. He acabado con eso, quiero interpretar a alguien fuerte, una mujer que valga la pena.  
\- Bueno leamos lo que hay por aquí.  
Zoe y Madison se acostaron en la cama, la castaña cogió uno de los paquetes y empezó a leer mientras la rubia colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Poco después los parpados de la ex – actriz se cerraron y empezó a respirar a compasadamente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió tiempo después dejando entrar a la Suprema y a Misty, la imagen que llegó a ellas enterneció sus corazones. Ambas chicas estaban dormidas y abrazadas bajo la manta, Madison prácticamente estaba aprisionando a Zoe que lejos de estar incomoda sonreía relajada.

\- Nunca he visto Madison descansar tan profundamente sin medicación.  
\- Yo sí, antes de la llegada de Kyle a la academia. Ellas empezaron a dormir juntas a los pocos días de que Zoe se uniera al aquelarre.  
\- Creo que todo va a mejorar a partir de ahora – Misty sonrió viendo como la ex – actriz se movía mas cerca de su presa.  
\- Yo también lo creo, hoy dijo que era su madre.  
\- Ja ja, eso debe haberte encantado ¿no?  
\- No diere que no pero tampoco que sí, ahora vayámonos a dormir nosotras también, mañana tendrán el doble de energía y dios sabe que tendremos que estar preparadas para una Madison despejada y bien alimentada.

Ambas mujeres dejaron a las chicas durmiendo con la esperanza de que a partir de mañana todo fuera mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado


End file.
